Down a Dark and Crooked Path
by The Marvelous Mad Madam Mim
Summary: Grizabella's outcast children, Bombalurina and Macavity, seek revenge against the Jellicles. Their weapon of choice? Demeter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_*Author's Note: Unlike most of my stories, this tale does not connect in any way, shape, or form to any of my other works. But hopefully it is something new, and something you will enjoy.*_**

Revenge is a dark and crooked path. It is a thin, red line of blood on black paper, slowly seeping out and infected all that it touches. It is an open wound that never heals, a plague that never ends. It is at once enchanting and repulsive, alluring and detestable, intoxicating and smothering…

Much like his sister, thought Macavity. He looked over at the flame-colored queen, whose pale face was the very picture of perfection. But underneath that beautiful exterior lay a dark and twisted soul, one bent on redeeming their family at all costs.

Not that Macavity didn't feel the same. Their mother, Grizabella, had been exiled for using Dark Magic. All of their life, Bombalurina and Macavity had borne the brunt of their mother's persecution. Those smug Jellicles deserved every bit of coldhearted revenge that the gingertom and his sister had planned for them.

"Is it finished?" Bombalurina's dark eyes never left the scene in front of her.

"Yes," Macavity nodded distractedly as he blew the smoky remnants of his conjuring skills off his fingers.

"Good," the red queen's luscious lips curved into a wicked grin. She stepped forward boldly, moving her hips as she walked. She carried herself so calmly, so assertively that she commanded attention every time she entered a room.

She knelt beside the crumpled form of a black and gold queen, her voice suddenly adopting a soothing cadence.

"Demeter. Demeter, wake up."

The small queen jumped at the stranger's touch, her eyes rolling about wildly, "W-w-where am I?"

"Macavity's lair," responded the red queen. Demeter gave a cry of fear, but the red queen quickly consoled her, "Don't worry, Demeter; you're safe now. I won't let him harm you."

"You saved me," Demeter whispered softly, suddenly remembering the whole event.

The red queen nodded, "You have nothing to fear now."

"How can I ever repay you?" Demeter looked up at her benefactor. She blushed with embarrassment, "I don't even know your name."

"Bombalurina," the red queen smiled. "And please, don't worry about it—I'm sure you would have done the same if the situation had been reversed."

"Still," Demeter sat up. "I have to do something—I mean, you did save my life!"

A loud crash resounded from the shadows. Bombalurina looked around in fear, absolute terror written across her face. She whispered hoarsely, "Macavity's back. We must get out of here."

"Where should we go?" Demeter asked in a panic-stricken voice.

"I know some cats who can hide us til morning," the red queen said quickly, taking Demeter's paw and leading her through a darkened maze of hallways. "It's not safe to travel at night—Macavity may find us. In the morning, I will make sure that you return to your home."

"Oh, thank you," Demeter breathed, a grateful smile blossoming on her lovely features. "You truly are a savior."

~*~

From the shadows, Macavity watched the entire scene unfold, a smug grin on his face. Demeter had not even realized he was there—or that her so-called "memories" were really the clever handiwork of the Hidden Paw. Bombalurina had not really saved Demeter—although the black and gold queen possessed memories of the event. He chuckled to think that all of her recollections were nothing more than a few crafty conjuring tricks that he had created within her fragile mind.

~*~

A few hours later, Bombalurina returned, a self-satisfied smile on her lovely features.

"How's she doing?" Macavity asked.

"Sleeping peacefully at Mungo's," Bomba replied, seating herself prissily in a nearby chair.

"You are quite the actress," Macavity circled her, a wicked grin creeping onto his face.

"I have a gift," the red queen replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, you do," Macavity began massaging her shoulders. She gave a small sigh as her muscles began to relax.

"That feels good," she purred.

Macavity didn't respond. He was too lost in his thoughts—thoughts that he shouldn't be having. After all, Bombalurina was his sister. Although that did not stop him from thinking such thoughts—or Bomba from encouraging them. She was all too aware of her brother's feelings; rather than discourage them, Bomba teased him with sultry looks, batting eyes, dancing lips and shameless sighs. It was all a game to her—a dangerous tightrope walk between camaraderie and obsession. It made her feel powerful—a feeling that always seemed intoxicating to the red queen.

"Mac," she said softly, opening her dark eyes to stare blankly ahead. "I need you to focus on the task at hand. Once Demeter returns to the Jellicles, we will have to move quickly."

"I know," Macavity replied. He grasped her shoulders a little tighter—just enough to make her feel uneasy. He liked watching her squirm.

"I hope that son of yours knows what he's doing," Bomba commented.

"Mungojerrie can handle it," Macavity assured her. "And Rumpleteaser is there to help, in case things get out of hand."

Bombalurina nodded. Of the Macavity's two tiger-striped kits, his daughter was the most capable. She would be able to handle any situation that might arise.

"I'd better be going," Bombalurina stood.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

The red queen turned to face her brother, her face masked in confusion.

Macavity held up a collar—one almost identical to Demeter's, "Your protection against Jellicle Magic."

Bomba nodded and took the collar. Inside the lining, they had hidden an amulet—their only security against the powers of the Jellicle Clan.

"Remember: you won't be the only mystic in the yard," Macavity warned her. "There's Quaxo. And the twins—"

"Freaks," Bombalurina wrinkled her nose in disdain.

Macavity found this comment particularly ironic and somewhat humorous, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. His sister was a hypocrite, but a beautiful one. That face—and most definitely that body—seemed to make up for the world of ills that lie in her mind.

"I'm off," Bombalurina flashed as smile. She kissed her brother on the nose, her gaze holding his a second longer than necessary. "Be a good boy while I'm away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rumpleteaser watched the sleeping queen, a blank expression on her kittenish face. They had planned this for so long—it was hard to believe that it was finally here, that Demeter the Jellicle lay before her, completely unaware of her part in this dark operetta.

The tiger-striped queen felt the shadows shift behind her. Her fox-like ears swiveled slightly, but she did not turn around.

It was Bombalurina.

"How is she?" The red queen asked in a low voice.

"She's having nightmares," Teaser commented flatly. Apparently her father's magic had worked. "She keeps muttering in her sleep."

"What does she say?" Bomba asked, the curiosity evident in her pale face.

Teaser shook her head, "Can't make out most of it. I think she said 'Let go' one time."

Bomba nodded, her face blossoming into hopeful anticipation. So Macavity's work had been successful. Demeter the Jellicle now possessed horrible memories of the Hidden Paw—and was grateful enough towards Bomba to put the next part of the plan into action.

~*~

Demeter awoke from her dark and troubled dreams to see the smiling face of Bombalurina hovering over her.

"You were having a bad dream," the red queen stated, smoothing the fur on Demeter's cheek.

Demeter nodded. She looked to the window—it was morning.

Bombalurina motioned to the tiger-striped queen. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Rumpleteaser."

Teaser bit back a smile. Bombalurina was really just her aunt, but the red queen might as well have been her mother. Teaser's mother had left years ago; Bomba had stepped in, like a good aunt, and helped Macavity raise Rumpleteaser and her rambunctious brother, Mungojerrie.

"My son is around here somewhere," Bomba added with a smile. "When he arrives, we will take you back to your tribe."

The night before, Demeter had told the red queen that she was a Jellicle (Bomba already knew that) and that she was the eldest daughter of Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Leader (again, Bombalurina was well aware of this).

"Good Morning," Mungojerrie burst into the room, an impish grin on his handsome features. He gave Bombie a quick peck on the cheek and Teaser a playful shove.

"I want you to meet someone," Bomba's dark eyes danced as she motioned to Demeter. "Demeter, meet my son, Mungojerrie."

"Pleased to meet ya," Mungo stepped forward, extending his paw. Demeter withdrew slightly and Bomba shot her 'son' a disapproving look.

"Sorry," Mungo stepped back quickly. "Forgot you're still a little skittish."

"Macavity would make anyone skittish," Teaser feigned a shiver of fear. "He's a monster."

Noting Demeter's frightened expression, Bomba stepped forward, quickly taking control of the situation, "Enough talk. Let's get Demeter home."

The tiger-striped tabbies nodded and headed out into the street. Bombalurina and Demeter followed them.

"Don't worry," the red queen put a comforting paw around her petite counterpart. "You're almost home."

~*~

Munkustrap stood at his watch post, biting his lip in a mixture of anger and apprehension. Demeter had been missing for two days now. The silver tom was worried about her—and angry that she made him worry so.

It was so typical of Demeter. She would disappear for a day or two, only to return with a smile and ask, "Didja miss me?"

The answer was always yes. Yes, he missed her. Yes he went absolutely crazy without her. Munkustrap loved the little queen beyond distraction; she knew that. She loved him, too; Munku was sure of it. But unlike Munku, she seemed quite capable of living without her love.

It wasn't that he couldn't live without her—he just didn't know why anyone would want to. A day spent without Demeter—without her warm smile, her adorable laugh, her beautiful eyes—was a wasted day. A painful waste. He hoped she would return today.

The silver tom looked across the yard, which was alive with color and sound. The Jellicle Moon was coming soon; it was only a few weeks until the Jellicle Ball. He would ask Demeter to be his mate then—in front of her father and everybody else in the Tribe. Oh, Bast, he hoped she would say yes.

Suddenly, a movement down the street caught his eye. He turned to see Demeter, with three other cats in tow. At first, he was angry at her for disappearing, but as soon as he saw the expression on her face, Munku's heart stopped.

He rushed to her, his voice filled with concern, "Are you alright? What happened?"

His paw gently brushed the side of her face, where an ugly bruise had begun to swell. The black and gold queen was covered from head to toe in scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine now," Demeter assured him, blushing slightly at his reaction. He had never acted so affectionate before. If she had any doubts of his feelings for her before, she certainly knew now.

"She was kidnapped by Macavity," Rumpleteaser announced.

Munku's face drained when he heard the name. "That monster had Demeter?"

At this point, Demeter no longer possessed the courage to keep a straight face. She began to sob uncontrollably, collapsing into the tom's arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words into her ear. Every fiber of his heart ached to see his tender queen so visibly bruised and shaken by that devil.

Once her tears had subsided, Demeter motioned to her companions. "This is Bombalurina, and her kits, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser. They saved me from Macavity's lair."

Munkustrap gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you for all your help. C'mon, Demeter, let's get you back—"

"They're coming with us," Demeter interrupted. "I want them to meet Father."

"Sure," Munkustrap didn't want to argue with Demeter in her fragile condition. He turned and led the troupe back to the Jellicle Junkyard, his arm wrapped protectively around the black and gold queen.

Mungo and Teaser exchanged knowing grins. Bomba clasped her paws together in malicious glee. Everything was working out perfectly.

~*~

The group stood before a large tabby cat, whose soulful eyes seemed to twinkle with a thousand secrets. He stood, opening his arms in a grand gesture, "Welcome. I am Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Leader."

"Father, may I present Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser," she motioned to the identical kits. Old Deuteronomy gave them a cordial nod. Demeter turned back to her father, her light green eyes looking expectantly up at his kindly face, "And this is Bombalurina."

An odd look passed through Old Deuteronomy's eyes, but he did not speak. He simply smiled at the red queen, but it did not reach his eyes.

"She saved me from Macavity," Demeter added, her eyes shining brightly.

"I owe a great debt to you," Old Deuteronomy tilted his head to Bomba in recognition. "You have saved my eldest daughter from the evilest cat in London. How can I show my gratitude?"

"I ask for nothing," Bombalurina replied. "I am only sorry that I could not have saved her sooner."

Demeter put a comforting paw on the red queen's shoulder, silently forgiving her. Munkustrap's eyes narrowed suspiciously. No one was that kindhearted. There was more to this cat than met the eye.

"Father," Demeter stepped forward, her voice breathless in anticipation. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask and it shall be yours."

"I ask that Bombalurina and her kits—Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser—be accepted into the Jellicle Clan," Demeter said boldly. She knew her father would not deny her request.

"So it shall be," Old Deuteronomy said in a voice as solemn as thunder.

Bombalurina bowed her head graciously, quickly checking the wicked grin that threatened to blossom on her face—but not before Munkustrap saw the flash of evil in her eyes. Whoever this cat was, she had something sinister up her sleeve.

~*~

Bombalurina was awakened by a whimper. She looked up groggily, trying to discern the source of the sound. There was no one else in the room but Demeter, who gave another small cry in her sleep.

Bomba sat up, her curiosity now sufficiently piqued. She moved closer to Demeter, her dark eyes observing the small queen with interest. Demeter was obviously dreaming of the ill treatment she had received from the Hidden Paw—or at least thought she had. In truth, Mac had never touched Demeter. Oh, he had wanted to, but Bombalurina wouldn't let him.

That was another part of their tumultuous relationship as siblings—Bomba did not allow Macavity to have any other females in his life, not matter how insignificant they might be. Queens distracted Macavity; they were not good for him. As his sister, it was Bombalurina's duty to do what was best for the gingertom.

Demeter gave another cry; Bomba's face suddenly flooded with an odd sense of compassion. Even if the abuse, the rape, had never occurred, it was still very real to Demeter's fragile mind. Her pain was very hard to bear.

Bombalurina reminded herself that it was a necessary evil, a casualty of war. She reminded herself of all the things she had gone through, all the ills she had received, because of Demeter's father. This hardened her heart once more. Demeter's pain did not seem so heartbreaking now.

Still, she could be compassionate. Bombalurina stroked Demeter's fur, whispering comforting words until the black and gold queen stopped crying and drifted into peaceful slumber.

Suddenly, she sensed another presence—a gift that all mystics are endowed with. She turned to see Rumpleteaser.

"Go tell your father the good news," Bomba commanded, although she did not smile. "Tell him we are almost ready."

Teaser gave a curt nod and disappeared into the black night once more.

~*~

Macavity was waiting, as usual. It seemed that he spent most of his life waiting—waiting for revenge, waiting for news from Bombalurina, waiting for his chance to strike.

He looked around the darkened room. It seemed to empty without his sister, without his kits. He gave a heavy sigh.

"You seem anxious," came a soothing voice.

Macavity turned to see his mother, Grizabella. Her dark eyes—so much like Bomba's—watched him with amusement.

"I am," he admitted.

"Where's your sister?" Grizabella looked around.

"I don't know," Macavity answered. In truth, he honestly didn't.

Grizabella took a moment to contemplate the gravity of that statement—ever since they were young, her two kits had been practically inseparable.

At that point, Rumpleteaser arrived. Macavity stood up quickly.

"What news?"

"We're in," Teaser gave a breathless grin. "Boms says it's only a matter of time."

"What's going on?" Grizabella asked, stepping forward.

Teaser looked fearfully at her father. Grizabella had no idea of their plan.

"We are currently orchestrating your revenge," Macavity answered simply.

"What?"

"We are going to claim what is rightfully ours," Macavity said, his dark eyes glowing with anger.

"Have you gone mad?" Grizabella demanded. "You can't possibly defend yourself against the entire Jellicle Clan!"

"We don't have to," Macavity replied coolly. "We just have to be stronger than Deuteronomy."

"This is madness," Grizabella gave a sharp gasp of disbelief. "You can't—"

"We will," Macavity said sternly.

"I will have no part in this," Grizabella threw up her paws.

"But…this is for you," Macavity's face filled with confusion. "We are doing this for you."

"I don't need revenge—I don't want this stain on my soul," Grizabella backed away, shaking her head sadly. "I have accepted it; I do not wish to hurt anyone just to lessen my own pain."

"They cast you out," Macavity reminded her harshly. "Threw you out like a Pollicle! They spit at you—cursed you! And now you say that you wish to live in peace? They chose their fate, long ago. They deserve what will come."

"And what will come, dear son?" Grizabella asked, a slight hint of fear in her voice. Her dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What have you and that evil sister of yours concocted for those innocent Jellicles?"

"They are not innocent," Macavity replied fiercely. He took a moment to steady himself, taking a deep breath and lowering his voice, "Look, if you don't want a part in it, that is fine. But please do not stand in our way."

Grizabella gave a small nod, but the sinking feeling in her stomach did not disappear. She turned to go, shaking her head sadly, "This will destroy you. It will destroy us all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Munkustrap entered Demeter's den to find her curled up beside Bombalurina, still deep in sleep. The red queen's arm was wrapped possessively around Demeter's waist—an action that did not please Munku in the least. He should be the one sleeping beside Demeter, the one she cried to, the one she depended on. But in a matter of hours it seemed this flame-colored stranger had stepped in and taken his place.

Bomba stirred slightly, her dark eyes opening to see Munkustrap standing forebodingly over her. She gave a slight smile at the thought of how compromising the situation must have seemed to him.

"Don't wake her," the red queen warned in a low tone. "She tossed and turned all night. She needs rest."

Munku nodded in agreement, still surveying Bomba with critical eyes. "And how exactly did you save her?"

Bomba gave a humble smile, "Just in the right place at the right time."

To anger Munkustrap even more, she nuzzled her nose into the back of Demeter's neck, as if she were sinking back into sleep. Demeter stirred, but she did not wake. She simply snuggled closer to Bomba for warmth and protection, a peaceful smile on her sleeping face. Bomba stole a quick glance at Munkustrap. She knew he would hate her for that, but she didn't care. It was just another game to her.

~*~

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser sat atop an old dresser set, their green eyes surveying the yard. The sight of all those Jellicles made them uneasy.

Teaser had told her brother about the exchange between Macavity and Grizabella the night before. They were both perplexed at their grandmother's behavior. After years of exile, why shouldn't Grizabella want revenge? Didn't she realize that she wasn't the only one that suffered? Didn't she see that it affected her own kits, as well as her grandkittens?

"How much longer do you think this'll take?" Mungo asked.

Teaser shrugged, "A few days. A week or two, tops."

"Hopefully it will be over before this awful Ball," Mungo wrinkled his nose. He hated dancing.

Teaser nodded. She wouldn't mind going to the Jellicle Ball, but the thought of staying with these Jellicles for three weeks was absolutely sickening.

"HI!!!" A white furball popped up, a wide smile across her innocent face. "I'm Cetty. Who are you?"

"Not interested," Teaser withdrew slightly. This cat was way too friendly.

"Mungojerrie," her brother didn't seem as off-put by this kit's antics. He smiled down at the kitten.

"What's her problem?" Cetty looked disdainfully at Teaser.

"She's not good at making friends," Mungo replied with a grin.

"Oh," Cetty took a moment to think about this. Then, she brightened, "Would you guys like to come play with us?"

"I'd rather die," Teaser replied tartly.

"Maybe later," Mungo gave another warm smile. Cetty nodded happily and bounded off. He turned to his sister, "Could you be anymore hateful?"

"We're not here to make friends," Teaser said sourly. "If you make friends, you make it harder to do your job, when the time comes."

Mungo nodded. His sister had a point. "Still, it couldn't hurt to at least seem friendly. We have to seem harmless—at least until the time comes."

"Fine," Teaser replied quickly. "Be as friendly as you want. But just remember why you're here."

~*~

Demeter walked out into the sunlight, her mind still filled with a thousand muddled thoughts. Her dreams had been so dark—yet she seemed unable to actually remember the time she spent as a captive of Macavity.

Perhaps that was a blessing. Either way, her dreams were haunted by images too frightening, too painful to repeat.

"Demeter," Munkustrap appeared, concern etched on his handsome face. "How are you feeling? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she smiled softly. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Munkustrap nodded. Then, casting a doleful glance back towards her den, he asked, "How well do you know that Bombalurina?"

"Well enough," Demeter replied. She didn't like Munku's tone. "She saved my life, Munku. She could've left me there to die, but she didn't. Why do I get the feeling that you think she's the enemy?"

"Because I do," Munkustrap admitted.

"You're wrong," Demeter warned. "Bomba would never hurt me—I know she wouldn't."

Munkustrap wanted desperately to ask how she knew such a thing, but he knew better than to ask. Demeter seemed on-edge already; he didn't want to make her angry.

"I'm just glad you're back," he said, trying to repair the situation.

A twinkle returned to Demeter's light green eyes. With a mischievous smile, she asked her usual question, "Didja miss me?"

"What do you think?" He asked. She laughed—she was so beautiful when she laughed! Munkustrap grabbed her and kissed her fiercely.

Demeter looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. He had never kissed her before. Demeter had never been struck by lightning, but she was certain that it was very close to the feeling she was experiencing right now.

"Wow," she whispered breathlessly. "You must've really missed me."

Munku laughed, kissing her again—this time softly, with a tenderness that he had never felt before. "Yes. I did."

"I should go away more often," the black and gold queen joked.

Munkustrap shook his head, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Demeter smiled at this. Normally, she would have hated such a statement. But suddenly, it didn't sound like such a bad idea. Demeter had liked Munku for years, but she had never thought that he felt the same way. Now she knew he did. And for the first time, she wondered what life would be like with Munkustrap by her side. So far, it seemed quite wonderful.

~*~

Cassandra watched this exchange from afar—she sat back in shock as she watched her brother kiss Demeter. She knew Munku had cared for the eldest daughter of Old Deuteronomy—but this really was a big step for him!

But something bothered the dark queen. Demeter didn't act like one who had been abused. She didn't recoil, didn't seem as emotionally shut-down as you would expect her to be. Perhaps the petite queen was just really good with coping. Or perhaps the incident never happened at all.

Cassandra shocked herself with that last thought. Why on earth would Demeter lie about such a thing—what proof had she given Cassandra to think that it was a lie? What would the black and gold queen have to gain by this?

Nothing. The answer was nothing. Demeter had no reason to lie, and aside from her body language, she had given Cassandra no reason to believe that it wasn't true.

Cassandra silently chided herself for being so doubtful. Not everyone reacted the same to certain situations. Years ago, Cassandra had been attacked—an awful event that still plagued her thoughts to this day. Even now, she still recoiled at a stranger's touch; certain sounds still filled her dread. A certain scent—the smell of hyacinth—had the power to make her blood run cold. Anything linked to that night would throw her into an emotional tailspin for days.

The dark queen shook herself from her thoughts. By now, Bombalurina had emerged from the den, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Sensing another presence, she turned to lock gazes with Cassandra, who studied the red queen curiously.

"Hello," Bomba said simply.

"Good morning," Cassandra replied in her usual tone. Bombalurina decided that she liked her voice—it was deep and soothing, like velvet.

"I don't think we've met," the red queen stepped forward boldly. "My name's Bombalurina."

"Cassandra," the dark queen seemed slightly taken aback by Bomba's sudden friendliness. "I'm Munkustrap's sister."

"Ah," Bomba couldn't hide the distaste in her voice. She really didn't care for him—he seemed suspicious, which meant that he could possibly turn Demeter and ruin their plans.

Cassandra heard the displeasure in the queen's voice, but she didn't comment. Many cats found Munku's somber personality quite off-putting.

"So, have you seen Demeter?" Bomba looked around, pasting a bright smile on her face.

"She's with Munku," Cassandra admitted. Bomba cringed again.

"I think your brother believes that I am trying to steal her away," Bombalurina admitted.

Cassandra gave a soft smile, "He's always been a tad…overprotective when it comes to Demeter."

"Yes," Bomba commented. "He does seem to pay particular attention to her."

Cass nodded, "He's crazy about her. I never thought he'd do anything about it though—after all, she's the Jellicle Leader's daughter, and we're just two nobodies from nowhere."

"Oh?" Bomba feigned interest. Other cats' life stories did not interest her in the least.

"We were orphaned when we were very young," Cassandra continued. "Old Deuteronomy found us, took us in. Adopted us into the Tribe."

"How noble," Bombalurina commented. This time she did a better job of keeping the disgust from her voice. If she was going to fulfill her life's dream, then she must learn to keep her true feelings under wraps. She had to learn to be less expressive with her anger—and more constructive.

"Well," the red queen pasted on another bright smile. "I must be going. Hope you have a great day, Cassandra."

"You, too," the dark queen watched as Bomba disappeared, a look of bewilderment on her features. This flame-colored newcomer certainly was strange, but she seemed nice enough.

~*~

"Has anyone seen our two lovebirds?" Bombalurina asked under her breath as she sat down beside Mungo and Teaser, who were sunning themselves on a vacant TV.

"Nope," Teaser replied lazily, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I'm sure they haven't gone too far," Mungojerrie commented. Then as an afterthought, he asked, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because," Bomba gave a disgruntled sigh. "If Munku has any sway over Demeter, he may interfere with our plans."

"What about the amulet you slipped in her collar?" Teaser asked. "Won't that ward off his powers?"

"He doesn't have any mystical endowments," Bomba replied wryly.

"Then why are you worried about him?" Teaser looked at her aunt.

"Because love is a very powerful thing," the red queen commented dryly, squinting in the bright sunlight as she surveyed the yard. "More powerful than any charm your father could produce. And if we're not careful, it might just be what undoes us."

"So what do we do?" Mungo sat up. "I mean, I think it's a little too late to keep them from falling in love."

"Simple," Bombalurina replied smoothly. "We just keep them apart until after our plan is complete."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Teaser gave a smug smile.

Bombalurina, however, did not share her certainty. "It might be harder than you think."

~*~

Demeter returned to her den with a soft smile on her beautiful features. Bombalurina was already curled up on a cushion, her dark eyes watching the black and gold queen with the slightest twinge of fear.

"So, how was your day?" Bomba asked in a guarded tone, although Demeter was too oblivious to notice.

"Wonderful," she admitted with a happy sigh. She spun around quickly, giggling like a kit, and landed on the pillow beside Bomba. "Oh, he's just so…perfect!"

Bomba didn't ask who. She knew.

"I mean, I've always cared about him," Demeter sat up, her light green eyes dancing with joy. "But I never thought that he would ever feel the same way! I mean, sure, there were a few times when I thought he just might, but I never knew for sure, ya know? But today—oh, today was wonderful!"

The red queen fought back the wave of nausea that threatened to overcome her. Sentimentality of any kind always made her ill. It was so…predictable.

"Today he told me that he loved me," Demeter whispered, her face full of adoration. "And it was just so right! It was if suddenly, I never doubted that he cared! And—I know this sounds truly crazy—but I knew then and there that we were going to be together forever."

"Seems a little soon to tell, don't you think?" Bomba asked dryly, an amused smile on her pretty features.

Demeter giggled again, "I know! I keep telling myself how crazy I sound—like some love struck kit! But, I don't know…I just _know_. I feel it, deep in my soul."

Bombalurina nodded sagely, although she didn't understand it at all. Perhaps it was because she had never truly loved anything or anyone—not even herself. Her whole life had revolved around hatred—a deep, burning hatred for anyone and everyone who had caused her mother's downfall, a hatred so intense that it consumed her entire being. Her whole life had been spent nurturing this hatred, feeding it and growing it like a plant, waiting for the time when it would bloom and culminate into her ultimate revenge.

"Well, just be careful, Demeter," she gently caressed the petite queen's still-bruised face. "I would hate to see you hurt again."

Oh, if only the little black and gold queen had heeded those words--or understood the true meaning behind them.

~*~

Mungojerrie spied Munkustrap the next morning, just as he was about to enter Demeter's den.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Mungo warned.

"Why?" Munku looked up at him curiously.

"I just saw the Rum Tum Tugger going in," Mungo lied. Perhaps that would be enough to send Munku into a tailspin, and cause him to break things off with Demeter. Mungo hadn't been around long, but he quickly learned that Tugger was definitely the cat about town.

"He's Demeter's brother," Munkustrap stated flatly, slightly annoyed that Mungo would dare to assume that Demeter would be so indecent.

"Oh," Mungo silently cursed his foiled plan. "I guess you got nothin' to worry about, then."

"I guess not," Munku replied in an amused tone as he disappeared into the den.

The Rum Tum Tugger was nowhere in sight. In fact, the only two cats in the den were Bombalurina and Demeter, once again curled up together, sleeping peacefully.

Demeter was the first one to wake this time. She smiled groggily up at Munku, "Good morning."

Bomba stirred at the sound of her voice, giving a slight groan as she squinted in the early morning light, "Ugh, bast, what time is it?"

"Time to get up," Munku forced a smile. He hated seeing her so close to his newfound love.

Bombalurina must have sensed his anger, for she grinned maliciously at him. She sat up, gently stroking the fur on Demeter's side, "Dem, did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept fine—I feel safe, knowing that you're here," Demeter replied innocently, completely unaware of mental war games going on between Bomba and Munku.

Bomba shot Munku another smug look. _Hear that, buddy boy?_

"Are you up for a walk by the river today?" Munku forced another smile, pushing away his anger and returning his attention to Demeter.

"Actually, Bombie and I have plans," Demeter looked to her new friend with a smile.

"Queens only," Bomba added.

"Well, enjoy yourselves, ladies," Munku gracefully bowed out of the situation. As he left the den, he heard the two queens giggling amongst themselves. It was enough to make his blood boil.

Bomba smiled smugly as she watched the silver tom retreat. Little did he know, she had cast another spell on Demeter while the black and gold queen was sleeping—not a very powerful one, but a spell with just enough magic to keep Demeter under her control.

The red queen wished that she possessed her brother's skills—usually, in mystic twins, like they were, the most power went to the female. But for some reason, things had reversed with her and Mac—he had received the lion's share of the conjuring skills, while she was left with just enough to be considered a mystic. She was envious of his powers, but contented herself with the fact that she had learned long ago to use her body to charm cats into doing her will. She didn't need magic for that.

"Come on," Demeter hopped out of bed, a smile on her pretty face. "Time's a-wasting."

Bombalurina shook her head as she followed the petite queen into the yard. This really was too easy.

~*~

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a spoon," Teaser stated, the ferocity quite evident in her tone.

"It's the only way!" Mungo rolled his eyes. "We have to do everything that we can. You know I'm right."

"Yeah," Teaser admitted with a heavy sigh. "I know. But that doesn't make it any better."

"Take one for the team," Mungo patted her on the back.

"I hate you," Teaser replied, only half-sincere.

"Here he comes!" Mungo whispered, quickly shoving his sister in the appropriate direction.

"Hi, Munku," Teaser batted her lashes at the silver tom.

"Good morning…" he seemed unable to remember her name.

"Rumpleteaser," she supplied helpfully. "But all my friends call me Teaser."

"Seems appropriate," Munku commented wryly. Teaser forced a laugh.

"So, what are you up to?" She asked innocently, her wide green eyes watching his every move. She had learned a thing or two from her Aunt Bombie.

"Just out for a walk," he replied with little interest.

"May I join you?" She asked, almost timidly. She had to play this one very carefully.

"Of course." Munkustrap was too much of a gentleman to refuse.

They walked along in silence. Finally, Teaser spoke.

"So, how long have you been a Jellicle?"

"Most of my life," answered Munku. "Old Deuteronomy took my sister and me in when we were kits."

Teaser nodded. She looked up at him, "And your parents?"

"They died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry," Teaser truly meant it. After a slight pause, she added, "My mother disappeared when I was young, too. I feel like I never really knew her. Kinda like I got cheated out of something, ya know?"

Munkustrap nodded, "I feel the same way about my parents. I wasn't old enough to really remember them."

"Same here," Teaser gave a small sigh.

Now, as I have stated earlier, Teaser had learned a thing or two from Bombalurina. She knew that Munku was at his weakest—she had discovered his Achilles' heel. In predatory terms, it was the perfect time to pounce.

But Rumpleteaser found herself unable to do so. It seemed so wrong—taking advantage of someone as they talked about life as an orphan.

Luckily for her, Mungojerrie was secretly watching the whole ordeal—and when he saw his sister's hesitation, he quickly leapt into action. He sent a pile of junk tumbling down towards Rumpleteaser at a frightening speed.

Munkustrap saw the oncoming avalanche and quickly pounced on Teaser, snatching her out of the way of the falling radiators and tires.

He landed on top of her, Teaser's nose just a breath away from his own.

"Thank you," the tiger-striped queen whispered, her eyes wide with gratitude.

"Um, no problem," Munkustrap smiled sheepishly, quickly removing himself from the compromising position.

At that moment, Demeter and Bombalurina showed up. Unfortunately, Demeter had witnessed the avalanche—and Munku's brave attempt to save Teaser.

"Oh, Rumpleteaser, are you alright?" The black and gold queen rushed forward, concern on her lovely face.

Teaser nodded, "Thanks to Munkustrap."

"That was very brave," Demeter turned to him, her eyes shining with admiration.

"It was nothing," he shrugged it off.

Bomba rolled her eyes. Not only was he a hero, but he was humble, too! This would be harder than she thought. The red queen cast an angry glance up at her nephew, who had cleverly hid himself in the junk pile once more. He had failed. But so had Teaser.

Bomba turned to observe her niece with the detachedness of a physician. For some reason, Teaser had not taken the opportunity, and Mungo had been forced to improvise. Bomba was not surprised by Mungo's failure—hell, she expected it. But Teaser's lack of success bothered the red queen. Rumpleteaser had always been a clean and precise worker, manipulating cats and situations to her benefit. Why the sudden change? And why did it have to be during the biggest event of their lives?

"Come on," Demeter turned back to Bombalurina, shaking the red queen from her thoughts. "I'm supposed to spend the afternoon with Father, and you're coming with me."

Bomba flashed a smile, but inside she was dreading the impending meeting with Old Deuteronomy. She had seen the odd look in his eyes; she knew that he had recognized her. The knowledge that he possessed could ruin all their plans, completely destroy Bombie's well-crafted revenge. Oh, bast, she hoped he'd keep his mouth shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Bombalurina," Old Deuteronomy's voice was slow and solemn as thunder. "Tell us about yourself."

Bomba took a nervous breath, her eyes unable to meet the cat whom she so wholeheartedly hated. She looked away, her gaze focusing on the horizon. "My mother gave me away when I was very young; I don't remember much about her. I never knew my father. I spent my whole life on the streets—that's how I met Teaser and Mungo's father. Sadly, he was hit by a car. There isn't much else to tell."

The red queen finished her lie with a beautifully dramatic sigh. Everyone but Old Deuteronomy seemed to believe it.

"You poor thing," Cassandra said, shaking her head sadly.

"Oh, don't waste your pity on me," Bomba forced a smile. "I've learned to survive just fine. Life knocks me down, but I just get right back up."

"You must be very strong," Old Deuteronomy commented.

Her dark eyes met his. A terse moment passed.

"I am," she said in a steady voice.

"Who was your mother again?" Old Deuteronomy pretended not to remember.

"I don't remember her," Bombalurina replied, her gaze still locked onto his. There was an edge to her voice, a warning—Old Deuteronomy knew that she was all too aware of who her mother really was. He also knew that the truth would have her kicked out of the Tribe once more.

Old Deuteronomy gave a heavy sigh. He had already caused this kit so much pain—he could not do such a thing. He had already made so many bad decisions—most of which had directly affected Bombalurina's life—there was no need to add any more.

"Perhaps you will find peace and happiness here," Old Deuteronomy smiled warmly, motioning to the other cats assembled on the vicarage wall.

"Perhaps," Bomba smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. Now that she and Old Deuteronomy had sized each other up, the battle had truly begun.

~*~

Mungo and Teaser waited patiently for their aunt to appear. They knew that after today's fiasco, she would definitely have a tongue-lashing in store for them.

Surprisingly, she seemed at ease; a pleasant expression dawned on her face.

"We are almost finished," Bombalurina gave a confident grin. "All we have to do is get Grizabella up here, get her to tell her side of the story, and all will be well."

"She won't do it," Teaser warned.

"What?" Bomba lost her pleasant expression.

"Whenever I went to see Mac, she was there," Teaser explained. "Said she didn't want any part of it—said it wasn't what she wanted."

"Well, it isn't about what she wants anymore," Bomba said darkly. "I have worked too hard and too long for this to go up in smoke. Grizabella will be here, whether she likes it or not."

"How are you going to manage that?" Mungo asked wryly. He knew his grandmother was about as stubborn as his aunt.

"I'll manage it, alright," Bomba muttered darkly. She turned her eyes heavenwards. "What is wrong with all these cats? I spend my entire life planning for this moment, orchestrating this day, and when it finally arrives, no one wants to play their part."

There was a moment of angry silence as she thought about her next move. Finally, she spoke, "Alright, I'll go see Grizabella tonight. You two keep an eye on Demeter. Make sure she stays away from Munkustrap. I'll be back before morning."

The duo nodded, quickly disappearing into the evening air. Bombalurina gave a bone-weary sigh and headed out of the yard. She was stopped by a dark feline with a wild-looking mane.

"Hello there, darling," he purred. "I'm the Rum Tum Tugger. What's your name?"

"Look, Rum Bum Hugger—"

"It's Rum Tum Tugger."

"Yeah, whatever," Bomba said quickly. She didn't have time for this nonsense. "Lemme put it to you straight: any other night, I would be more than flattered to see such a handsome tom heading my way. But not tonight, OK? I've got places to go, cats to see. So if you'll excuse me—"

"What's the rush, dollface?" He asked soothingly, a charismatic grin on his handsome features.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bomba forced a smile.

"Try me."

"Ok. I'm going to secretly meet with Macavity, so that I can put a spell on Demeter and destroy the whole Jellicle Clan in one fell swoop."

Tugger laughed, shaking his head, "Man, you are one twisted chick."

"Thanks," Bomba replied sarcastically.

"I find it quite attractive," Tugger leaned forward.

"Oh yeah?" Bombie seemed to shift gears instantly, her eyes suddenly lighting up with interest.

"Yeah," Tugger grinned down at her.

"Close your eyes," she commanded.

To this day, the Rum Tum Tugger still doesn't know what hit him. But you, dear reader, will know the truth. Bombalurina threw a quick incantation on him—one that sent him flying back ten feet and knocked him out completely. She gave a snide smile as she walked away.

"Sleep tight."

~*~

Teaser looked around, a worried expression on her kittenish features. "Mungo, I can't find Demeter."

"I can't find Munku either," her brother admitted with a frown.

"Bombie's gonna kill us," Teaser groaned.

~*~

"Hello, Stranger."

Bombalurina did not return her brother's greeting. She looked around distractedly. "Where's Mother?"

"Around," Macavity replied. He gave an amused smile, "You seem agitated."

"I am," the red queen admitted. "Now, where's Mother?"

"Here," Grizabella seemed to appear from nowhere.

Bombalurina took a moment to stare at her mother, as if she were trying to read her mind. Finally, she spoke, "What the hell are you thinking? I spent years trying to work this out just so—and now you're backing out?"

"I'm not backing out," Grizabella defended herself. "I had no idea that you would use Demeter in your scheme—your own half-sister, for Bast's sake!"

"That's the way the chips fell," Bomba growled. "I did what I had to. Now it's your turn. You have to return to the Jellicles and tell them the truth. Tell them why you were really exiled!"

"I can't," Grizabella shook her head.

"You will," Bomba threatened. The two queens stared defiantly at one another, each a mirror reflection of the other.

"Let's take a minute to think this through," Macavity suggested in a calming tone. Now the two sets of fiery gazes were turned on him.

"We don't have time for that," Bombalurina said harshly.

"I'm not changing my mind," Grizabella added.

"This is ridiculous!" In her temper tantrum, Bomba knocked over a pile of docking crates. She turned ferociously back at her mother, "You know we have to do this. You know it has to be done! Why are you suddenly getting cold feet?"

"I can't do it," the grey queen admitted. "I just can't."

"You owe this to me," Bomba stepped forward, her tone now becoming less harsh. Her dark eyes filled with desperation, "Mother, you can't take this from me. You know that I'm right—it has to be done. Not for you—for me."

Grizabella gave a heavy sigh. She knew her daughter was right. She looked back up at that beautiful creature—that beautiful queen that reminded her so much of herself—and knew that she could not deny her daughter's request.

"Fine." She gave another sad sigh. "I'll do it."

~*~

"How did we lose them?" Mungo asked aloud.

"I dunno," Teaser admitted. Then, she spotted the two cats returning to the yard. "Look, they're back."

"Praise Sweet Rumpus Cat," Mungo looked heavenwards. He turned to his sister, "Bomba never has to know about this. They got away once, but what's it gonna hurt?"

Teaser nodded in agreement, "We'll just keep a closer watch on them from now on. No more mess-ups."

Mungo nodded solemnly, chiming in, "No more mess-ups."

~*~

The next few days passed rather quickly—the entire Jellicle Tribe was caught up in the fervor of the upcoming Ball. Lights were strung, decorations were made, the band began practicing. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser found that Munku and Demeter were quite sneaky; the two tabbies soon realized that it was becoming harder and harder to keep the two lovers apart—and even harder to keep up with them.

Bombalurina did not realize their lack of success, however. She was too busy spending every day on the vicarage wall, weaving her web around Old Deuteronomy.

One day, as they were sunning themselves lazily, Old Deuteronomy asked, "And you never knew your father?"

Bomba stiffened at the comment. Old Deuteronomy was fishing for something. Rather than play games, she replied rather flatly, "I think he was a conjuror."

"Oh?" Old Deuteronomy pretended not to realize the gravity of that statement. "I thought you didn't know anything about him."

"I don't," the red queen lied. "But I'm sure he was a mystic of sorts—I possess a little of his powers myself."

"Then he probably was a conjuror." Old Deuteronomy agreed.

"Yes," she looked darkly at him, her eyes conveying the true meaning behind her words. "He probably was."

~*~

The katy-dids hummed softly in the night air as Munkustrap and Demeter walked along the riverside. The night sky was velvety black, fading into the light purple of dusk as the stars twinkled like diamonds.

Demeter looked up at the moon, which was little more than a silver sliver, "The Jellicle Moon will soon be here."

Munku nodded. He was thinking of the Jellicle Ball—and the question that he was going to ask Demeter.

Over the past few days, their relationship had taken a new turn—now that they had finally admitted their true feelings, they were quickly falling into the role of lovers. They moved from friends to lovers so smoothly that it seemed as if they had been together their whole lives—Demeter was standing beside him, holding his paw and resting her head on his shoulder as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Munkustrap would have given everything he had for that moment to last forever.

Suddenly, he had a brilliant idea, "Let's dance."

"Here?" Demeter looked around incredulously. "Now?"

"No one's watching," he teased. He extended his paw, "Fair Demeter, may I have this dance?"

She grinned broadly, blushing madly, and accepted his outstretched paw. They danced along the riverbank for quite awhile, moving to a melody that only they could hear. Finally, Munku spoke.

"Demeter," he cleared his throat nervously. She lifted her head, turning her brilliant eyes to him.

"Yes?"

"You know I've loved you for a long time," he began, not sure how to pursue the subject.

"I do now," she replied, smiling softly.

"And you've loved me for a long time," Munku added. Again, Demeter nodded, trying not to blush but failing miserably. Munkustrap continued, "And we've known each other for most of our lives."

"Yes," Demeter laughed. "Munku, what is this about?"

Munkustrap gave an exasperated sigh, "I guess what I'm trying to say is this: I know that you are the only queen for me, and that I will never love another as wholeheartedly as I love you. Do you feel the same?"

"Yes," Demeter suddenly knew where this conversation was headed. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest.

"Well, then," Munku looked to the ground nervously, taking Demeter's paws in his own. "What I'm trying to ask is will you be my mate? May I have this dance…for the rest of my life?"

Demeter literally felt her heart stop, her eyelids fluttered wildly under a flurry of emotions. She finally remembered to breathe, "Why, yes. Yes, I will—yes you may—I mean, of course—I mean—I don't know what I mean; I love you!"

At that point, Demeter took his face in both paws and kissed him passionately. When their lips drew apart, the black and gold queen began to giggle hysterically, tears streaming down her face, "I've never been so happy!"

"I was going to wait until the Jellicle Ball," Munkustrap admitted. "But I couldn't wait that long."

"I'm so very glad you didn't," Demeter smiled as she kissed him again. "This was perfect."

~*~

Bombalurina slipped through the darkened streets, her mind busily turning as she considered her next course of action. Grizabella still had not shown up, still hadn't proved Old Deuteronomy for the fiend that he truly was.

The red queen had been unable to leave the yard for days now—there had been too much excitement, too much to do. As Demeter's love for Munkustrap grew stronger and stronger, Bombalurina's spells grew weaker and weaker.

But now she had a chance to steal away—and she had taken it. She was going to find her mother and demand that Grizabella come to the yard at once. Things were getting out of hand. They needed to be dealt with immediately—before Bomba's limited mystical powers were completely shot.

"I knew you'd be back," Grizabella commented dryly as her daughter walked through the door.

"If you'd have come to the yard like you were supposed to, then I wouldn't have to come back," Bomba reminded her, a twinge of anger in her voice.

"I've been busy," the older queen said carelessly.

"Liar," Bomba spat.

"Temper, temper," Grizabella clucked. She gave a wry shake of her head, her dark eyes followed her daughter's agitated movements, "You always were impatient—even as a kit. Always wanting things now. Always wanting your way. Always wanting."

"Perhaps that was because I always grew up without anything," Bomba retorted. She gave an exasperated growl. "I just want what is rightfully mine. Is that too much to ask?"

"Sometimes it is," Grizabella replied philosophically.

"And sometimes it isn't," Bomba countered. She shook her head, "These stupid Jellicles and their stupid Ball—"

"Oh, it is time for the Jellicle Moon," Grizabella suddenly remembered. She gave a soft smile, "It would be nice, to go to the Ball again."

"You can't. Remember?" Bomba said darkly. "You're an outcast."

"How could I forget?" Grizabella gave a rueful laugh.

"You seem to have done so," Bombalurina pointed out, her dark eyes zeroing in on her mother's.

"Bombalurina," Grizabella gave a heavy sigh. "This little scheme of yours will not get you what you truly want."

"Oh won't it?" The red queen challenged.

Her mother gave a sad shake of her head, "No, it won't. You won't be happy."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bomba replied tersely.

"You won't," Grizabella retorted. "You never are. You never will be. It's not in your nature. You will always want more—more than you need, more than you can have."

"Ambition is not a sin, Mother," the red queen said coldly.

"But greed is."

"How can I be greedy when I possess nothing?!" Bomba cried out.

"I think I will go to the Jellicle Ball," Grizabella said suddenly.

"What?" Bombalurina was completely floored. She took a step towards her mother, "You can't go—Jellicle Law forbids it. Are you daft?"

"If you want me to help you, then you will have to wait until the Jellicle Ball," Grizabella's resolve had hardened. "I will go then—not a moment before."

"Sometimes I really do hate you," the red queen said darkly.

"I know," Grizabella smirked. "Sometimes I feel the same about you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"I have an important announcement to make," Old Deuteronomy looked out at the group of assembled Jellicles. "Demeter has accepted Munkustrap as her mate—she has also given her right to rule to him as well. And so I now declare my heir to be Munkustrap of the Eleventh House of Ubasti."

Bombalurina felt her blood boil as the crowd cheered around her. She shot a dark look at her niece and nephew, who simply looked away in fear. How had this happened?

Demeter smiled warmly up at Munkustrap, her eyes filled with love, "That means you'll take my place as leader of the revel this year."

Munkustrap gave a nervous smile, "I hope I'm up to it."

"You will be," Demeter vowed, kissing him lightly. "I'll help you."

After the crowd's cheers had subsided, Old Deuteronomy announced that the official ceremony would take place the following week—the night after the Jellicle Ball.

_Good_, Bombalurina thought to herself. _We still have time_.

As she made her way back to the den, she brushed past Mungo and Teaser, muttering under her breath, so that no one else could overhear, "Stay close. I'm going to improvise."

The identical tabbies exchanged incredulous glances. This was going to be good.

~*~

Demeter gave a contented sigh as she entered the den once more. Noting, Bombalurina's worried expression, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Bomba said simply, although it was obvious that something was bothering her.

"C'mon, Bombie," Demeter sat next to her. "You can tell me."

The red queen took a deep breath, "It's just…I think…you know what, it's really not any of my business—"

"Bombie, tell me," Demeter demanded.

Bomba turned her dark brown eyes to her friend, the conflict evident in her face. Quietly, she spoke, "Are you sure you're making the right choice? I mean, you and Munkustrap haven't really been together that long."

"But we've known each other our whole lives," Demeter reminded her. "Oh, Bomba, I'm glad that you care—I really am—but I promise that I know what I'm doing. I've loved Munku for as long as I can remember. I know it's the right choice."

Bomba forced a smile, "I don't doubt it. I just…don't want to see you hurt."

At that, the red queen gently placed her paw on Demeter's cheek. Noting the black and gold queen's discomfort at such a gesture, Bomba commented, "You're bruise is healing nicely."

"Y-yes, yes it is," Demeter blushed. How foolish she felt—Bomba was only noticing the bruise, not trying to woo her!

But Bombalurina kept her paw in place, her gaze meeting Demeter's and holding it just a second longer than necessary. This was how she often captured her prey—her dark eyes had the power to pull anyone under their spell.

At this particular moment, Munkustrap walked in. He stopped as he surveyed the scene before him—Bombalurina, with her paw placed lovingly on Demeter's face, as Demeter leaned forward expectantly.

Realizing how awkward the situation seemed, Demeter quickly spoke, breaking away from Bomba's touch, "It's not what you think—"

"I thought I would have to protect you from other toms," Munku growled, tossing a dark glance at Bombalurina. "Not queens."

"Munku, I can explain—"

"I can't—not now," Munkustrap threw up his hands and disappeared into the night once more.

Demeter stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. She fidgeted with her paws nervously.

"Come back inside, Demeter," Bombalurina said soothingly. She stepped forward, putting a gentle paw on the small queen's shoulder. "Give him some time to cool off. Then he'll realize how silly he's being."

Demeter nodded—Bomba's words seemed to make sense.

~*~

From their perch outside the den, Mungo and Teaser watched the whole ordeal. Mungo nudged his sister, "Now's your time to pounce."

Teaser nodded, her kittenish face set in determination. She would not fail this time—she would not even falter, no matter how heartbroken Munkustrap seemed. It was her task, and she would not disappoint her aunt or her father again.

She ran after the silver tom, quickly catching him.

"Munkustrap," she held out a paw to stop him. He turned angrily to face her—she quickly put on a mask of concern, "I'm so sorry. I thought you knew—"

"Knew what?" Munku demanded.

"About Demeter and Bombalurina," Teaser's eyes were wide with innocence. She could have sold anything with that face. Munku seemed convinced, but there was a hint of doubt in his eyes.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"She's my mother," Teaser said simply. "How could I not know?"

Munku gave a sigh—she had a point. He shook his head, "I just…didn't see it coming."

"We never do," Teaser patted his back comfortingly.

"Why are you here?" He turned to her suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Teaser feigned confusion. "I'm here because Demeter asked us to come with her—to become part of the Tribe."

"No, I meant why are you here—now, with me," Munku repeated.

"Oh," Teaser had to think quickly. She looked up at him, her face the picture of sincerity, "I wanted to make sure you were OK. You're the first cat who's been nice to me since I came here."

"Oh," was all Munku could find to say.

Teaser took a moment to contemplate her next move. This was like a tightrope walk—one wrong step could send the whole thing tumbling down. Finally, she took a deep breath and began her work.

"Look, Munku," she said, almost shyly. "I don't know you very well, but I do know that you're a good cat—a tom that any queen would be proud to call her own. And I know that you thought Demeter was the one—"

"She is the one," Munku corrected, but with little feeling.

"Well, I'm sure you think she is," Teaser said gently. "But you've got to realize that perhaps she isn't what you imagined she'd be."

"I'm learning that now," the silver tom admitted.

"Well, then you've got to realize that maybe—just maybe—she isn't the one for you," Teaser spoke as delicately as possible. She could tell Munkustrap was angry and heartbroken, but he wasn't ready to give up on Demeter just yet.

~*~

Bombalurina ticked the minutes off in her head. If Teaser was doing her job, then it should be almost time.

"OK, Demeter," Bomba turned to the distraught queen. "I think we've given Munku enough time to think things over. Perhaps we should try to find him, to explain."

Demeter nodded, following her friend out into the night.

~*~

"I just can't believe that she could lie to me," the hurt was evident in Munku's voice. "I mean, she said she loved me—that wasn't a lie, was it?"

"I don't know," Teaser said softly, although deep down she knew the answer.

A single tear slipped down the tom's face.

"There, there," Teaser reached up to wipe away the offending tear. Her eyes met Munku's. A full beat passed. Slowly, she moved in, her lips just brushing his. He withdrew slightly, but not enough to signal an actual protest. Teaser leaned forward again. This time, Munku did not move away, although he did not really return the kiss.

~*~

Demeter stared at the two figures embracing in the pale moonlight. She literally felt the earth give way beneath her, her heart plummeted to the floor with a shattering pain.

"Munku," she whispered, her eyes transfixed on the sight before her.

"Come on, Demeter," Bomba pulled her away, the sorrow written on her face. "Let's get out of here."

"I can't believe it," Demeter was rooted to the spot.

"You don't need to see this," Bombalurina said gently, still pulling her away from the scene. She knew that Teaser couldn't keep Munku in that compromising position forever.

This time, Demeter meekly followed the red queen, tears spilling down her face and clouding her vision completely. Everything she had ever known seemed to be shattered. Everything was a lie. Munkustrap's love was a lie. Their betrothal was as good as gone. Her life seemed to stop.

~*~

Munku pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Teaser lied.

"I love Demeter!" Munku stepped back, horror written on his handsome features.

"I'm sorry," Teaser stepped forwards, which only caused Munku to retreat once more. "Please don't let this ruin our friendship!"

"I-I-I have to think," Munku held up his paws, as if to ward off the petite queen. "I can't stay. This is too much."

With that, the silver tom disappeared into the night air, his mind spinning madly with a thousand different thoughts. First, Demeter had betrayed him on the night of their engagement—with a queen, no less! Then, Rumpleteaser had kissed him, from out of nowhere. He knew he loved Demeter—the only feelings he held for the little tiger-striped queen were those of friendship. But why did he let her kiss him? Why did he wait so long to pull away?

He didn't know the answer—and that scared him more than anything.

~*~

"I just can't believe it," Demeter sobbed into her pillow.

Bombalurina rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm just glad we found out before you became mates."

"Me, too," Demeter sniffled. She sat up, her mouth forming into an angry pout, "And he accused me of being unfaithful! Why, I bet he's been seeing Teaser ever since she got here!"

"I'm just so sorry that my daughter is involved in all of this," Bombalurina said, her voice filled with heartache. "I feel like I'm responsible—she is my daughter, after all."

"Oh, Bombie, you didn't know," Demeter wrapped her arms around her friend comfortingly. "You can't blame yourself!"

"Oh, if only we had never come here," Bomba gave a dramatic sigh. She shook her head sadly, "I said I didn't want to see you hurt again—and then I become the one who hurts you!"

"You are not responsible for their actions," Demeter said gently.

"I know," Bomba admitted glumly. "But I still feel guilty."

There was a moment of saddened silence as the two queens sat side by side—one feigning melancholy whilst the other was truly caught up in misery.

~*~

Mungo and Teaser waited patiently outside the den. After awhile, their aunt emerged into the night shadows.

"What took you so long?" Mungo demanded.

"I had to wait til she was asleep," Bomba said in a low tone. She looked around quickly, "Look, this is perfect—if we can keep them apart for a week, then all will be well. Grizabella has agreed to come, but not until the Jellicle Ball. If the engagement is off, then Munkustrap will no longer be the heir, and we are back on track."

The two tabbies nodded in agreement.

"Now," Bomba took a deep breath, taking a moment to look seriously at her niece and nephew. "Just make sure they don't have a chance to see each other—we can't risk having them kiss and make up."

"Right-O, Boss," Mungo saluted her with an impish grin.

~*~

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful for the three conspirators—Dem and Munku were no longer an item and all was right in the dark and twisted world of revenge. Mungo kept an eye on Munkustrap, while Bombalurina kept Demeter busy with other thoughts. Now that Munku was out of the picture, the red queen was able to influence Demeter without using her already limited powers.

Teaser took the time to sneak back to her father, bringing news of their success. Macavity was pleased, but he felt a little bitter about missing out on all the fun. But of course, that was how Bombalurina had planned it.

Besides, all the Jellicles knew who Macavity was—although, strangely enough, they had never heard of his sister or his kits. This fact always seemed to amuse Mac because almost every dastardly deed he committed was with the help of his sister, and most of his crimes were carried out by his kits. And yet he got all the credit. It was kind of nice.

~*~

Demeter stared morosely across the yard at Munkustrap. How could he have been so cruel—first to accuse her of being unfaithful, only to be unfaithful with Teaser? It just didn't seem right.

It didn't seem right at all. That thought had been nagging Demeter for days. She had known the silver tom for most of her life; she knew him through and through. Never would he do a thing like this—or at least she thought he wouldn't. So why now?

~*~

Munku's mind was a million miles away—thinking of Demeter, as usual. Perhaps he had overreacted—Ok, he knew he had overreacted. Why didn't he just believe her when she said nothing happened? Why did he have to storm out like a tempestuous kit?

What he truly couldn't understand was why Demeter had chosen to avoid him. He assumed that they would talk about it the next morning, that they would discuss the incident like two calm, rational adults. But Demeter had been avoiding him like the plague—she didn't even dare to look at him! Why the sudden change?

At that moment, Munkustrap chose to steal a glance at Demeter. He saw that she was staring back at him—and she looked absolutely miserable. This time, she did not look away. She simply continued to stare, as if she was trying to comprehend his actions.

Munku took a tentative step towards her, as if he might come over and talk. But Bombalurina quickly swooped in, whisking Demeter away to some fun-filled activity or another. As she walked away, Demeter shot an apologetic look over her shoulder.

Munkustrap took another step, motioning in the direction of the river. Demeter nodded in agreement, giving the "later" signal. Munku nodded and went back to his duties.

~*~

Bomba was sleeping soundly, her tail curled protectively around Demeter, as usual. Demeter slowly inched out of the bed, being careful not to disturb her sleeping friend. She didn't want Bomba to wake up and start asking questions. That was the last thing she needed.

She crept out into the dark night—for now the moon had hidden her face from the earth, patiently waiting to be reborn, this time in the form of the Jellicle Moon.

The crickets chirped loudly, but they were drowned out by the blood pumping in Demeter's ears. She really didn't know why she had agreed to this meeting with Munkustrap—what was there to say?

Deep down, she knew why she had said yes. She still loved him. Still passionately, madly, deeply loved him—even if he no longer felt the same about her.

He was waiting for her, pacing anxiously on the bank, his paws clasped nervously behind his back. The sight of him made Demeter's heart stop. It literally hurt to see him.

"Hello again," she stepped forward shyly, not daring to look him in the face.

"Hello," Munku seemed at a loss for words.

"So," Demeter drew a shaky breath. "I guess you're here to make it official."

"What?"

"I saw you with Teaser," the black and gold queen admitted timidly. "I just supposed that was why you wanted to talk—so that you could tell me, face-to-face. You know, damage control."

"Damage control?" Munku couldn't believe his ears. Then, realizing the rest of her statement, he sat back in disbelief, "You saw me and Teaser?"

Demeter nodded, the tears stinging her eyes once more. She willed herself not to cry—she would not cry, not in front of him.

"Then did you see the part where I pushed her away and told her that I loved you?" Munku asked.

Demeter looked up at him for the first time, her beautiful eyes wide with shock, "Wha-What?"

"Look, I can't excuse what happened—Teaser just—I don't know—got carried away," Munkustrap began to talk very quickly, his nervousness rising with every second. "But I didn't kiss her back—I mean, yeah, I didn't move away, but I didn't kiss her back—and I told her that I could never—because—I mean, I could never love anyone but you."

"Really?" Now a different kind of tear flooded Demeter's eyes—tears of relief.

"Yes," Munku admitted. He hung his head in despair, "But I suppose that doesn't matter now."

"But it does!" Demeter cried. Now it was her turn to set things right. "Bomba and I are just friends—nothing more! I have always loved you and only you. I was coming to tell you that, to explain, when I saw you and Teaser. And I thought that you didn't love me anymore, so I stayed away…because I wanted you to be happy, even if my heart was broken in the process."

There was a moment of silence as Demeter's words sunk in. Munkustrap looked down tenderly at the queen he loved so much—the queen who loved him enough to sacrifice her own happiness.

"Oh, Demeter," he wrapped his arms around her. "Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it—I don't deserve you, but I promise, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Demeter smiled up at him, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Now," Munku felt a smile return to his face. "Since we're here…shall we dance?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Munku and Demeter had decided to keep their reunion as secret. Demeter didn't know why, but she didn't really care. Munkustrap, on the other hand, had his reasons. Something told him that the night of broken-hearted mix-ups was no coincidence—if it was a twist of fate, then Bombalurina had been the one twisting it. He had never liked the red queen, but this just sealed his decision. She was up to something wicked, and even if he couldn't prove it, he could still keep an eye on her—and keep his love away from her conniving clutches.

Munkustrap decided to share his concerns with Demeter's brother, the Rum Tum Tugger.

"That Bombalurina is one strange chick," Tugger admitted philosophically.

"Really? How?" Munku asked.

"I dunno…the other night, I was making the moves—ya know, layin' on the ole' Tugger—chicks dig it, ya know—and alla the sudden," Tugger made a 'poof' gesture with his hands. "I'm flying through the air. I hit the wall and all goes dark."

"And?" Munku leaned forward expectantly.

"And all goes dark," Tugger repeated. He looked around, before whispering conspiratorially, "I know this sounds crazy, man, but I think she put a hex on me or somethin'."

Suddenly Munku was struck with an idea. He looked around quickly, his thoughts whirling through his head at lightning speed.

"I'll see ya later, Tugger," Munku said as he darted off. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time, Strappie," Tugger grinned. A beat passed. Then, he asked, to no one in particular, "What did I do, exactly?"

~*~

"Misto," Munku approached the black and white tom.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his project. He was attempting to build something—Munku didn't dare ask what. Misto's inventions usually left cats in traction.

"Where are the twins?"

"Here," came a voice from behind. Munku turned to see two pairs of yellow eyes glowing back at him curiously.

"What can we do for you, Munkustrap?" Coricopat asked.

"Have you sensed anything…unusual lately?" Munkustrap was unsure of how to phrase the question.

"Besides your on-again off-again engagement with Demeter?" Tantomile asked dryly. Realizing she had gone too far, she quickly back-tracked, "Er, like what, exactly?"

"Well, perhaps another presence in the yard," Munku said. "Another mystic."

Cori and Tanto exchanged disdainful looks.

"We're not metal detectors," Tanto said flatly. She jerked her chin in Misto's direction. "Ask Mr. Mad Scientist over there."

"Nope," Misto chimed in, before Munku had a chance to speak. He looked up, "But then again, I can only sense them when they're right in front of me. You know, within like a ten foot radius or so."

"So, if I told you that Tugger thinks he was magically zapped by an enchantress—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tanto held up a paw. "We do not want to hear about your future brother-in-law's sexual diseases."

"It isn't like that," Munku gave an exasperated sigh. Corico gave his sister a reprimanding look, to which she just shrugged innocently. Munku continued, "Look, Tugger claims that he was thrown back ten feet, as if a hex had been thrown on him."

"It's quite possible," Misto commented with little interest. "We aren't the only mystics in the world, you know."

"Yes but could you stop one, if you had to?" Munku asked nervously.

"We're not superheroes, either," Tanto arched her eyebrow skeptically. This earned her a disapproving nudge from Coricopat.

"It depends on how strong the other mystic is," Misto admitted. "I mean, if it were somebody like Macavity, then no, we couldn't—not even if we all three combined our powers."

"He's double black magic," Coricopat added in agreement.

"What?" Munku didn't even know what that meant.

"Both his parents were conjurors," Misto explained. "He got a double dose."

"We couldn't even put a dent in his armor," Tanto shook her head gravely.

"But," Misto added helpfully. "Basically anyone else under that—anyone weaker—we could probably overtake. I mean, we could at least keep them at bay, hold them in a stalemate."

Munkustrap nodded, his fears momentarily subsiding. With a curt nod, he turned to go, "Well, thank you for all your help."

"Munkustrap," Tantomile's soft voice stopped him. "What is this really about?"

"I can't really discuss it right now," Munku admitted, turning to leave once more.

Once he was out of earshot, the black and white queen turned to her brother.

"What's on his mind?"

"He thinks we have a mystic among us," Coricopat replied. He had read Munku's mind within the first minute of conversation. That was why he had been silent throughout most of the question and answer session. "And he doesn't trust her."

"It's a female?" Misto sat up.

Corico nodded.

"Odd," the tuxedoed tom commented. "Most mystics are male."

"There are exceptions," Tanto reminded him smoothly.

"Only in twins," Misto pointed out. He too, knew the rule of mystic twins—the female would usually possess the most power, rather than the male. But sometimes single litters—made up of one female—would possess skills as well. In those rare cases, the kit had powers, but not much. They were like Cassandra—possessing little power, but still considered mystical.

"If she's the other half of a mystic twin, then we might be in for trouble," Tanto said in a somber tone.

"But if she's a single-litter exception…" Corico looked at both of his companions. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

"Let's hope for the best," Misto replied.

"And prepare for the worst," Tanto added.

~*~

Despite Demeter's best efforts, Bombalurina noticed a change in the petite queen's demeanor. Demeter was way too happy, Bombalurina decided. Way too happy.

That could only mean one thing.

Munkustrap was back in the picture.

Surprisingly, this did not anger the red queen as one might think it would. She simply rolled up her sleeves and redoubled her efforts. She had always known that her ultimate goal would not come at an easy price—but that would only make the end result even sweeter.

As Demeter lay napping (her midnight rendezvous with Munku had left her quite tired), Bombalurina whispered another spell, her fingers working madly above the small queen's head. If anyone were watching, it would seem as if Bombalurina was spinning invisible twine into a cat's cradle—but there was no one there to witness the event, so the effect was lost.

Bomba felt the power slowly drain from her body, leaving her limbs heavy and wooden. She had spent too much of her precious power, but she couldn't risk losing Demeter again. Every day, the Jellicle Ball loomed closer—time was running out.

_If only Macavity were here_, Bombalurina thought wistfully.

~*~

Munkustrap spotted his love across the yard. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching, and quickly ran up to her, his face lit with excitement.

"Hello, Beautiful," he grinned widely at her.

"Save it for your other girl," Demeter growled.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Munku?" Demeter demanded threateningly. "Do you think I don't know what's going on?"

"What is going on?" Munku was lost.

"You're still seeing Rumpleteaser!" Demeter hissed, her light green eyes narrowing into angry slits.

"What?!" Munku couldn't believe his ears.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Demeter stepped towards him menacingly. "I saw you with her last night! After you told me how much you loved me and how I was the only one for you, you spent the rest of the night with her!"

"I did not!" Munku defended himself. "I haven't even seen Teaser since the night she kissed me."

"Liar!" Demeter spat.

"I am not lying!" Munku bellowed, his anger now rising. Why was she acting so paranoid?

"Oh, you think I'm so stupid, don't you?" Demeter was practically foaming at the mouth now. "You think I don't know why you're choosing me as a mate? You think I don't know—"

"Demeter, what are you talking about—"

"Oh, please, Munku! At least have the decency to admit it," Demeter rolled her eyes. "You've wanted to become Jellicle Leader for as long as I can remember—since we were kits, you've wanted it! And I was the only way you'd ever even get the chance to do so. You knew I didn't want to lead—you knew that whomever became my mate would receive the throne, that I would relinquish my right to rule to my mate. You really are a bastard, you know that?"

"How dare you!" Munku thundered back. "How dare you insinuate that the only reason I chose you was because I wanted your father's throne! How could you, Demeter? You know how I feel about you."

"I thought I did," Demeter corrected hatefully. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Apparently I was mistaken."

With that, the petite queen pivoted on her heel and left.

Munkustrap stood there, unsure of what just happened. Something told him that Bombalurina was behind it all.

~*~

Bombalurina was sprawled out on the pillow, trying to regain her strength when Munkustrap burst into the den, his eyes burning with fury.

"Dem's not here—"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a mystic?" Munku really wasn't sure if she was, but he acted as if he knew.

"You never asked," the red queen responded coolly, confirming Munku's fears.

"Is that why Demeter is acting so strange?" He asked.

"What?" Bomba looked up, not really able to move. Her dark eyes filled with confusion. Then, her brow furrowed in anger, "Have you ever thought that Demeter is acting strange because she was kidnapped by Macavity, had the shit beat out of her and bast only knows what else happened—and you wanna blame me?"

There was a tense moment as Munku contemplated her words. He knew she was right, but he wasn't ready to let this go that easily.

"What did you do to Tugger?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I assure you. He's not my type." Bomba gave a lazy smile.

"Did you put a hex on him?" Munku restated.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" She looked up at him, her eyes dancing mischievously. "He seems like such a nice boy."

"Answer me!" Munkustrap jerked her up, shaking her violently. Bomba's legs were still too heavy to function; she sank against him, her knees buckling under the deadweight of her body.

She rested her head against his chest, too tired to argue. Like the survivor that she was, she quickly reverted to her time-proven weapon. Her eyes filled with tears. "It wasn't a hex. Just a small spell—just enough to get him away from me."

"What?" Munku looked down at her, still shocked by the fact that she was leaning on him.

She turned her dark eyes to him, tears now trickling sorrowfully down her beautiful face, "He came at me—at first he was just flirting, but I said no, I wasn't interested. But he wouldn't leave me alone—kept tugging at my arm, insisting that I go with him. I kept refusing—and then…then he got angry. He came at me—I was so scared, I just threw the spell on him, just to make him stop. But I guess I was so frightened that I put too much into it. I-I-I sent him flying—I didn't mean for it to be so strong! He hit the wall and I started running. I didn't know what else to do."

At the end of this heart-rendering monologue, Bomba turned her face away, as if she were ashamed. Munkustrap suddenly felt horrible for being so brash with her.

Bomba released her grasp on Munku, sinking down to the floor with a sniffle. She slowly wiped away a tear, her body still too tired to function properly.

"Are you alright?" Munku's voice was filled with compassion. He bent down next to her, his eyes studying her face.

"I'll be fine," she sniffed. "I just need rest."

Munku nodded and slowly turned to go. Then, on second thought, he turned back to her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's Ok," Bomba gave a sad smile, her lips quivering with emotion. "You didn't know."

Munku left the den feeling like a true heel. He had been wrong about her. Sure, she was a mystic—but she had only used her powers to protect herself from an over-zealous Tugger. Munku knew that Tugger was used to getting any queen that he wanted—Bomba's refusal would have angered him, causing him to be a little more forceful than necessary. The red queen had overreacted, but she had done so out of fear. It was completely understandable.

As far as the ordeal with Demeter—she had only wanted to protect her friend. Perhaps Demeter's sudden surge of problems came from her run-in with Macavity, not her friendship with Bombalurina. He had not stopped to think what effect Demeter's capture had on her psyche. Instead, he had simply blamed it on the first cat he saw—the very same cat who had saved Demeter's life! He truly felt awful about it. He would have to make it up to her somehow.

Bomba wiped the excess tears from her eyes, slowly pulling herself back into the bed.

_Damn, I am impressive when cornered._

_~*~_

"Don't worry about the whole other-mystic ordeal," Munku said as he walked past Misto, Tanto and Corico.

"Sure thing," Misto replied.

Tanto turned to her brother, "What now?"

"It's Bombalurina, the new red queen that saved Demeter's life," Corico answered distractedly. He was still rummaging around in Munku's brain—but the silver tom's retreating form was growing farther and farther away, making the process more difficult with each step.

"She has kits, does she not?" Tanto looked around

"Twins," Misto answered. He arched his eyebrow questioningly. "A boy and a girl."

~*~

Mungo entered the den cautiously, peering around to make sure that no one else was there. He spied his aunt, who was once more sprawled across the bed.

She gave a weak smile, "Hey, handsome."

"You look like hell," he commented.

"Wins the queens over with his charm," Bomba said wryly. Mungo kissed the top of her head.

"What did Munku want?" He sat beside her immobile form.

"Answers about my powers," Bombie answered numbly. "Which, by the way, are fading fast. I've been away from your father for too long."

Mungo nodded. He knew that mystic twins, like Bomba and Mac, could not survive without the other—when they spent too much time apart, their powers began to wane. Since his aunt was the weaker of the two conjurors, she was losing her faster than Macavity would lose his.

"Do I need to bring him?" Mungo asked quietly.

Bomba gave a small shake of her head. "No. Too risky. Gimme a few days' rest, I'll be right as rain."

"It's only five days til the Jellicle Ball."

"I'll be ready," Bomba vowed. "I'll be ready if it kills me."

Mungojerrie knew his aunt wasn't lying.

~*~

Teaser had the day off—since her lip-lock with Munku, the silver tom had been uneasy around her. It was decided that she lay low for a few days. Unsure of how to occupy her time, she walked around the yard.

That's when she spotted him.

She knew who he was the minute she saw him—that tuxedoed tom was famous throughout the city of London. The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.

He was practicing for the Jellicle Ball, apparently. He had cleared a large circle, much like a stage, and was leaping about with such grace and agility that Teaser couldn't help but stop and stare.

She had never seen a cat move so beautifully. He seemed to glide about the floor, weaving an invisible web of color and sound all around him, which ensnared anyone who looked upon it.

From out of nowhere, Mungo appeared beside her. He took one look at her face and instantly knew what was up.

"He's dangerous, Tease."

"He's beautiful," Teaser whispered.

"He's a conjuror," Mungo warned.

"So is Father," Teaser reminded him.

"It ain't the same and you know it," Mungojerrie growled. "He's a Jellicle; he can't be trusted."

"I know," Teaser said softly, coming back to reality. She looked away, but found her gaze wandering back to the black and white tom.

"C'mon," Mungo jerked his head in the opposite direction. "Let's go."

Teaser nodded absentmindedly, watching Mistoffelees for just a second longer before turning to follow her brother.

Once the two had disappeared, the small tom stopped dancing. He looked up in the nearby tree, where Coricopat and Tantomile were expertly hidden.

"So?" Tanto's yellow eyes gleamed down at him.

"She's enchanted," Misto gave a small nod.

"How strong are her powers?" Tanto's deep voice was filled with concern.

"She's a third-generation black magic conjuror," Misto replied. "Not enough to even truly be called a mystic. I doubt she even knows that she has powers."

Corico nodded sagely, his gaze turning back to the horizon. "Why are they here?"

"You're the one who reads minds," Misto pointed out. "I just do magic tricks, remember?"

Apparently, that was a former barb that one of the twins had thrown at him.

Tanto rolled her eyes at this. Really, he could be so childish at times. She stared at the entrance to Demeter's den—she knew that within that darkened hole lay Bombalurina, the focus of their current endeavor.

"I'll be back," she said in a low tone, slipping from her perch and making her way towards the den.

~*~

The black and white queen slipped silently into the den, her eyes zeroing in on Bomba's sleeping form.

_She really is beautiful_, Tanto thought as she studied the red queen's face. She returned her attention to the matter at hand—she had to read this cat's mind.

For some reason, Tanto found herself unable to do so—usually reading someone's mind was so easy that it didn't take any effort, much like breathing. But for some reason this queen's mind was about as easy to open as a padlocked steel vault.

Tanto looked around, trying to find the reason for this sudden lack of power. Her eyes traveled Bomba's form, coming to rest on the collar around the red queen's neck. There was something about that collar that seemed so familiar…

Tantomile reached for it. In a sudden surge of strength, Bomba's paw snapped up, locking into an iron grip around Tanto's wrist. Her dark eyes met Tanto's yellow ones.

A beat passed. The two queens stared each other down in an intense battle of the wills.

But Bomba was still very weak. Unable to hold her gaze, she turned her head, breaking the moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hoarsely.

"What, you can't read minds?" Tanto retorted, revealing that she was aware of Bomba's mystical status.

"Not my power," Bomba answered. Tanto nodded in understanding—different mystics were endowed with different sets of powers.

"What is your power, then?" Tanto asked gravely.

"Spells," Bomba said weakly. "Hexes, enchantments. Basic conjuring."

"Teleportation?"

Bomba shook her head, "I can transport others, but not myself. I lack control."

Tanto gave a wry grin. If the wild rumors swirling around the yard about Bomba and Dem were true, then the black and white queen certainly knew that Bomba lacked control.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Tantomile asked abruptly.

"I don't want you to read it," Bomba answered simply. Tanto laughed at this, but something in her eyes told Bomba that the black and white queen was wary.

"I won't bother you anymore," Tanto said quietly, leaving just as quickly as she had come.

Bomba watched the black and white queen leave. Now that was someone that she would have to be careful of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Munkustrap," Old Deuteronomy called out to the silver tom.

Munku quickly approached the wise old cat, his head bowed in shame.

"I've heard about you and my daughter," Old Deuteronomy did not waste time. "I don't know what it is all about, nor do I care. Demeter has informed me that even though you are no longer engaged, she would still like to give over her position as leader of the revel to you."

"But, that's the Jellicle Heir's role," Munku replied.

"Yes," Deuteronomy gave a small nod. "But as my heir, Demeter still has the right to transfer her duties to whomever she chooses. And for some reason, she chose you."

"I don't know why," Munku mused aloud.

"Neither do I," a mischievous twinkle returned to Old D's eye. "Tugger practically begged her for the honor. So I suppose you still have a chance—she still likes you more than she does her younger brother."

Munku smiled at the joke, even though the thought of no longer being Dem's future mate filled him with sadness. They hadn't officially "called it off"—but apparently Demeter was already taking the necessary actions to end their relationship.

"Well, sir, I must be going," Munku forced another smile, quickly leaving the yard.

Old Deuteronomy watched the young tom leave, a concerned frown on his features. Kits these days. One minute, they were engaged, the next they hated each other. He didn't understand it.

Old Deuteronomy returned his attention back to Demeter's den, where Tantomile emerged. He found that quite odd—Tantomile did not usually associate with is daughter. Then again, there had been quite a lot of traffic through that den today—first Bomba and Dem, then Munku, then Mungojerrie, and finally Tantomile. The Jellicle Leader briefly wondered what was going on.

He shrugged the thought away carelessly. The young ones were so strange these days—it must be the Jellicle Moon that affected them so. Perhaps that explained his daughter's volatile betrothal as well.

The high note of a young queen singing interrupted Deuteronomy's thoughts.

"_A queen as pretty as new-laid snow, _

_But he forced her on to go, _

_And so she left in much disgrace, _

_And no one ever saw her face…"_

Old Deuteronomy followed the sound of the singing until he found the source. Rumpleteaser sat on the edge of a pipe, her leg swinging carelessly as she sang softly to herself. She was weaving a daisy-chain, her innocent face illuminated by the late afternoon sun. She was the picture of an angel.

She must have heard Old Deuteronomy approach, for she turned around quickly, her song ending abruptly as she spied the Jellicle Leader.

"Hello," she blushed profusely.

"What were you singing?" Old Deuteronomy asked, a warm smile on his gentle face.

"Just a song I heard once," the tiger-striped queen shrugged, turning her attention back to her flowers.

"Where did you hear it?" Old Deuteronomy seemed very interested.

"I think my mother sang it to me once," Teaser admitted. "When I was very young."

"You have a lovely voice," Deuteronomy commented.

The petite queen blushed again, "Thank you. I don't usually sing when others are around."

"Why not?"

"I just…don't," Teaser shrugged.

"I see," Deuteronomy said quietly.

In a sudden surge of boldness, Teaser turned to fix her green eyes on him, "Do you?"

"I see more than you think," Old Deuteronomy informed her, slowly turning to disappear into the yard once more.

Teaser stopped her chain-making endeavors. Her small paw slowly covered her mouth as the realization hit her, "There's a double meaning in that."

~*~

Bomba couldn't stay like this much longer. Slowly, she was regaining her strength, but she instinctively knew that she would not be able to pull off her grand fiasco in a mere five days—not with her limited powers.

She had to get back to Macavity. After a few hours of being near her brother, Bomba would be back to full capacity. It was a dangerous move, leaving Demeter alone, but it had to be done. Bombalurina could not complete her revenge with anything less than her full powers.

The red queen waited until nightfall, taking the time to conserve as much energy as possible. Then, she stumbled out into the night, her limbs still heavy and cumbersome from exhaustion. She made her way through the winding streets of London, each step taking more and more effort to complete. Bomba felt like she was walking through waist-deep snow, or fighting the current of a mighty river.

But Bombalurina possessed a mighty will—an ironclad sense of determination that would not allow her to quit. So, she pressed onward, her mind focusing intently on her intended goal.

~*~

Tantomile bit her lip as she thought back to her conversation with Bombalurina earlier that day. She still couldn't understand why she had been unable to read the red queen's mind—or why that collar seemed so familiar to her.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Misto asked as he took a seat beside her.

Tanto shook herself from her mental musings, "No. It's not important."

"It doesn't have to be," Misto replied softly.

"I just…I don't know," Tanto stopped herself again. "I feel uneasy about Bombalurina."

"Why? Is she a threat?" Misto sat up, suddenly on alert.

"No, I don't think so," Tanto admitted. "I mean, I'm pretty sure she's not. But something tells me that she's not the one we need to be worrying about."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep feeling like something's about to happen," she frowned. "Something big."

"Good big or bad big?" Misto asked.

"That's what kills me: I just don't know," Tanto shook her head. "Usually, I can see these things so clearly…but it's as if someone is trying to keep them from me, and I don't know why."

"The Future is a coy mistress," Misto responded philosophically. "She only lets you see what she wants you to see."

For some reason, this reminded Tantomile of Bombalurina.

~*~

Bomba finally reached the lair, breathing heavily as she entered the building. Her entire body was growing numb; she felt as if she were about to pass out at any moment.

Macavity heard her enter; he rose from his seat, craning his neck to see who it was.

"Mac," Bomba croaked hoarsely, reaching towards her brother. She gave a little whimper of relief.

Macavity was instantly concerned, "What's wrong?"

Bomba stumbled, he quickly caught her. The instant she made physical contact with her brother, Bombalurina felt the strength slowly return to her bones.

"Hold me," she whispered. "Just hold me."

Macavity stared down at his sister, who slumped unnaturally against his chest. He wasn't sure what was wrong exactly, but he knew she was too weak to answer the questions that swirled about his brain.

"What have they done to you?" He spoke softly, stroking the fur on the top of her head comfortingly. She didn't answer—he knew she wouldn't.

"Come on," he picked her up, taking her to a nearby pillow. "You need some rest."

"Stay," she commanded weakly. He sat beside her, holding her paw. He felt a strange wave through his own body—suddenly he understood. His powers were so strong that he hadn't felt any effect of his time away from Bomba. But his sister was the weaker mystic—for whatever reason, she had been drained of all magic, and now that loss was taking its toll physically.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Her frailness scared him. In all of his life, Macavity had never seen his sister vulnerable or weak—unless it was part of some well-crafted plan. She had always been the strong, independent one, the one who thought on her feet and never showed any signs of faltering. She was the one who gave him strength, but now the roles were reversed, and it was frightening.

He held her tightly, reminding himself that in a few hours this would all be over.

~*~

"Bomba's gone," Mungojerrie announced the next morning.

Teaser nodded gravely, "She must've gone back to Macavity."

"I hope she gets back in time," Mungo's face filled with worry.

"She will," Teaser assured her brother. "Bomba wouldn't miss this for the world."

~*~

Macavity watched his sister as she slept. She was so beautiful, so peaceful—asleep, she seemed like a different cat completely. His eyes silently studied her face—the scar on her cheek, left by Macavity's claw after a murderous rampage; the nose which often wrinkled in disdain; the lips, so full and beautiful, often curled into an enticing smile.

Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, their dark depths taking a moment to focus on her surroundings. She saw Mac and she smiled.

"Hey, you." She purred. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Never left your side," Mac admitted.

"Such a good brother," she sat up, slowly running her fingers through the fur on her cheek.

"So what happened?" Macavity asked the question that had been on his mind ever since she showed up.

"I used everything I had on Demeter," Bomba gave a sigh. "She's proved to be harder to control than we first imagined."

"So you came back to recharge your batteries, so to speak," Macavity surmised.

"You saw me—I was a death's door," Bomba reminded him. She gave a small smile as she looked into his face, "I missed you."

"Really," Macavity didn't sound convinced. Still, it was nice to hear.

She gave a heavy sigh and stretched across the pillow once more. "Look, we've got to rethink this whole Jellicle Ball thing."

"I will make sure that Grizabella is there, even if I have to teleport her," Mac vowed. Bomba nodded.

"There's another matter," her dark eyes met his. "I will be using all that I have to keep Demeter and Munkustrap apart—at least until Mother arrives. So I need you to be nearby, so that I don't lose it again, like I did last night."

Macavity nodded. As long as he and Bomba were in close range, her powers would remain at full capacity.

"I'll be there," he promised. Bomba sat up and kissed his cheek.

"You really are a good brother."

Macavity smiled. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. Now that she was so close to him, it was almost intoxicating.

"So, tell me what you've been up to," Macavity laid back, folding his paws behind his head.

"Well, I've been spending most of my time at the vicarage wall," she traced a black stripe across her brother's torso with her claw, her voice as sweet as honey. It was another way to tempt him, another game to pass the time. "Sometimes I go for walks with Demeter—you know, to keep her away from Munkustrap—"

"Wait…why is Munkustrap such threat?" Macavity looked at her.

"The cat's in love with Demeter," Bombalurina lost her pleasant expression. "Earlier this week, Old Deuteronomy even went so far as to name him the Jellicle Heir!"

"Bet that burned your biscuits," Macavity commented wryly.

"It's not funny," she said darkly. "He's a conniving, manipulative cat who is bent on destroying my plans."

"I think you like him," Macavity couldn't help but taunt her. "Sounds like your kind of tom."

"Trust me, he's not," the corner of Bomba's mouth curled in disgust. "He believes in true love. Makes me wanna puke."

"You want him," Macavity stated.

"Oh, I want him, alright," the red queen growled fiercely. "I want him so badly, I can taste his blood. I want him dead. Do you hear me? Dead!"

Macavity laughed at his sister's impassioned response, "You really do get too caught up in all this."

"All this—as you so elegantly put it—is my life," she leaned over him, a threatening look in her dark eyes.

"You are so beautiful when you're mad," Macavity informed her.

"Then I must be absolutely gorgeous right now," Bomba shot back hotly. She was angry with her brother for being so flippant.

"You are," he admitted. Suddenly, on impulse, he grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her lips onto his with a fierceness that surprised himself.

Bomba pulled away, looking down on her brother in shocked silence. A full beat passed. Bomba moved away from him, her mind still reeling from the kiss. That was not how it was supposed to be. She was the one to touch first, the one to initiate, to control the situation, to control the relationship—to control her brother! Never had her games gone that far, never had she been so bold—sure, she teased him, enticed him and was sometimes just a whisper away from crossing the forbidden line, but it was all part of her plan to keep her brother following her every whim and command. But now Macavity had taken control—and Bomba didn't like the feeling.

"I've got to go," she stood up hurriedly, brushing her paw over her eyebrow in agitation. She quickly left the building.

Macavity sat up, his mind still processing what he had just done. He gently brought his fingers to his lips, as if savoring the moment. They still burned—it was as if he had kissed the flames of hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

***_Author's Note: Sorry this last post took so long--I had the hardest time working out all the "kinks" in the Ball sequence. So, if you find a discrepancy between this story's version and the ALW Musical version of the Ball, just be a dear and go with it, MMKay?_**

**_Much love to all the wonderful reviews...we are seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, chickadees. The ride will be over soon!*_**

The night of the Jellicle Ball arrived without further incident—Demeter and Munkustrap stayed away from each other, and it seemed that the three conspirators were about to complete their plan. And so Bomba, Mungo, and Teaser joined into the festivities, singing and dancing as if they were just ordinary Jellicles with no agenda whatsoever.

During the Rum Tum Tugger's song, Tugger, dropped Bombalurina on her face—payback for throwing him for a loop with a spell two weeks earlier. Bomba was angry, but she brushed it off. Her moment was coming soon enough.

~*~

Tantomile kept a close eye on the flame-colored queen. There was something about her tonight—she seemed on edge, constantly turning around, her dark eyes seemed to be searching for something. And her kits seemed equally anxious. Teaser's large green eyes seemed even wider than usual, perhaps filled with fear? Mungo practically jumped out of his skin every time someone touched him.

No one else noticed these little nuances—they were all too busy enjoying the Ball. But Tanto knew better than to turn her gaze from the three strangers.

A few days earlier, she had a premonition that something was coming. Something big. She instinctively knew that while it was not Bombalurina, somehow the red queen would be involved in whatever may happen. So the black and white queen continued her vigil, waiting for the moment of truth that she silently prayed would never come.

~*~

Bombalurina looked around nervously, her dark eyes seeking out Demeter's small form. To ensure that they were successful, Bomba kept a spell on Demeter during the Ball, making sure to stay within arm's reach of the petite queen at all times.

So far nothing had gone wrong, but Bombalurina knew how quickly the winds could change. Little did she know, the changing wind would come in the form of her own mother.

~*~

Finally, Grizabella appeared.

"Don't touch the witch!" The cats hissed to one another.

Bomba felt her anger rise within her like bile, but she kept her mouth shut. It took everything she had to pretend that she hated this cat—her mother, for whom this whole revenge had been orchestrated! She advanced, sneering at the old queen and wrinkling her pretty nose in disdain. She quickly turned away—she did not want others to see the resemblance between the two, which happened to be quite striking.

Old Deuteronomy froze when he saw Bombalurina walk past Grizabella—suddenly he had no doubt about who the red queen was, or why she was here. In truth, he had suspected as much, but now he knew.

Bombalurina waited patiently for her mother to tell the truth—to declare to all the Jellicles what a cruel and base cat Old Deuteronomy really was, to tell her side of the story, to redeem herself and her offspring.

But that moment never came. Demeter interrupted by singing the cautionary tale of Grizabella. Fighting back the urge to wring the black and gold queen's neck, Bomba stepped in, continuing the song. Grizabella disappeared without another word.

~*~

"What do we do now?" Teaser asked urgently. She and Mungo had taken Bomba aside after Grizabella had left.

"We wait," Bomba said stolidly. "She'll be back. She's owes it to me."

The kits nodded in understanding. Then, a loud crash rang throughout the yard.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried. Several toms ran out to find him.

"Quick, we need a distraction," Bomba pushed her niece and nephew in the direction of the main dance floor.

Teaser turned her wide eyes to her brother, "Do you remember the song we made up when we were kits?"

Mungo nodded, "I think so."

Teaser took a deep breath, "Then let's do it."

Mungo stepped out, pointing to himself as began to sing, "Mungojerrie—"

"And Rumpleteaser," his sister chimed in.

Together they sang, "We're a notorious coupla' cats…"

~*~

"I'm impressed," Bombalurina admitted in a low tone. Teaser and Mungo grinned happily at her.

Another crash sounded. Again, Demeter called out, "Macavity!"

This time, Munku acted as if he might run to Demeter, as if to protect her. Bombalurina quickly pushed him out of the way, gathering the smaller queen in her embrace.

"Don't worry, Demeter," Bomba whispered. "I'll protect you."

~*~

Grizabella made another appearance. Bombalurina felt her dark heart soar with joy. Finally! The moment of truth had arrived!

But again Grizabella did not accuse Old Deuteronomy. Again, Bombalurina felt her heart plummet and her despair rise like an on-coming tidal wave. Were all her years of planning—all those years of hurt and pain, carefully cultivated into coldhearted revenge—all for nothing?

Bomba looked around quickly, making sure that no one was watching as she slipped into the shadows. She soon found her brother, who seemed as confused as she was.

"What the hell is going on with your mother?" Macavity hissed.

"She isn't going to help us," Bomba said bitterly, her dark eyes glittering with hate. Grizabella had been her ace, her only way to trump Old Deuteronomy. Now that the Glamour Cat was refusing to cooperate, all seemed lost.

Macavity gave a curt nod of understanding. His sister drooped her lovely head in shame and despair, like a rose wilting in winter's chill. She had given everything, and now all was lost. He could not allow that to happen—he had sacrificed just as much as she had. They had lived their lives under Deuteronomy's oppressive edict against their mother; they had given more than enough, only to be slighted by their own mother! Macavity would not stand for this. Suddenly, his face set in determination.

"You keep them distracted," he said in a no-nonsense tone. "I'll take care of the rest."

Bomba looked up from her despair. She nodded, numbly accepting her brother's command.

"On one condition," Macavity stepped forward, fully taking control of the situation.

"What is it?" Bomba seemed wary, but she was too distraught to actually oppose whatever his demands were.

"Demeter is mine."

~*~

Teaser stepped away from the rest of the Jellicles. She wanted to be far enough in the shadows so that she could watch Mistoffelees without being discovered. She didn't know how it happened, but from the moment she had first laid eyes upon the tuxedoed tom, she had felt a strange pull, a strong desire unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Little did Rumpleteaser know, she had been drawn in by a spell—a spell crafted by Mistoffelees to keep her under his control. Misto had felt horrible about it, but he and the twins felt it was a necessary evil. If things went from bad to worse, then they would have to undergo a battle of powers against Bomba and her kits. If they turned Teaser, then that was one less conspirator to worry about.

And Macavity and Bombalurina, in their arrogance, had not given Mungo and Teaser amulets.

~*~

Macavity looked behind him at the henchrats waiting patiently for his signal. He had feared that Grizabella would back out; he had come prepared for anything.

As soon as Old Deuteronomy stepped forward, Macavity gave the signal. A flash of blinding light caused the Jellicles to stop momentarily. Macavity took the opportunity to cast a spell over all of them; they stood in a trance, swaying oddly as their eyes filled with blackness. No one was able to help the Jellicle Leader; the henchrats quickly abducted Old Deuteronomy.

~*~

Another crash. Lightning. Demeter's cry of "Macavity!" Bombalurina's mind was reeling, trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly, she knew what to do.

Putting her paw on the small of Demeter's back, the red queen quickly whispered an enchantment, softly blowing a cool breath onto Demeter's neck. A sudden change came over the black and gold queen. She gave a sexy smile, giving Bomba a coy look. Bomba smirked in response. If Macavity wanted Demeter, then he would have her.

Demeter's voice filled the yard, "Macavity's a Mystery Cat…"

~*~

"Hello." A soft voice behind Teaser caused the tiger-striped queen to jump. She turned to see Coricopat.

"Sorry to startle you," he apologized. Teaser sat back uneasily as Coricopat walked by. She could sense that he was a mystic—and a powerful one at that.

Corico smiled warmly at her. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Coricopat."

"Rumpleteaser," the queen smiled nervously back at him.

"What are your powers?" He didn't waste time with small talk.

"I don't have any, really," Teaser was shocked by his boldness. "I mean, I can sense other mystics, but I really don't have any—"

"You're a leech," Corico said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Teaser wasn't sure what he meant by that, but it sounded offensive.

"That's your power," Corico explained. "You don't possess a specific power—but you can, for a short period of time, take over someone else's powers."

"I-I-I don't think so," Teaser laughed nervously. "I don't have any powers. If I did, I'm sure I would know."

"Take my paw," he extended his arms to her. She did as she was told.

Instantly, Teaser could hear the thoughts of other cats around her. She jerked away, slightly frightened by the sensation. The instant her paw left Corico's, the voices stopped.

"How did you do that?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

"I didn't." The tom said simply. "You did. You took my power."

"I did?" She sat down, her knees shaking uncontrollably. Coricopat nodded solemnly. The tiger-striped queen brushed a shaky paw over her brow, "I didn't know I could do that!"

Coricopat just smiled softly. While the kit had been grasping his hand, he had read her memories. And he was certain that he knew more about this queen than she knew herself.

~*~

Bomba watched her newly-transformed puppet as she sang about the Hidden Paw. She knew that wherever Mac was, he was enjoying the performance.

"This is for you," she whispered, although her brother couldn't hear her.

But it was too much for Bomba—the thought of Macavity wanting Demeter, the image of Demeter as she moved across the stage, her voice as sensuous as summer moonlight and jasmine. The red queen felt her blood boil as she thought of Macavity wanting anyone but her. Their recent kiss had left her frightened and confused, unsure of whether or not to continue her dangerous path. But her strength was returning—she would not allow Macavity to get so out of hand again; she could control the situation, she could keep her brother under her seductive spell.

Demeter was presenting quite a challenge, but Bombalurina was always up for competition. She now saw Demeter as a fellow competitor, another obstacle for control of her brother's mind and emotions. She could win Macavity back—by the time she was through, he wouldn't even want Demeter. Once again, he would want her and her alone.

Bombalurina stepped forward boldly, drawing all eyes to her tall and lanky form. A coy grin slipped onto her lips like velvet. She knew her powers well, and played them like a musician would play a violin, moving smoothly through the moonlight as she sang. She sang to her brother, for her brother, about her brother. And by the time her song was finished, Bombalurina was confident that once more, she was the object of his affection, the center of his desires. All was right again.

~*~

Macavity expressed his pleasure by making another quick appearance. Munkustrap instinctively rushed towards Demeter, who, for a moment, seemed relieved to see him.

"Munku," she reached for him breathlessly. "I'm so scared. I don't know—I—"

Suddenly, her head snapped back violently, as if she were on a leash and someone was pulling her away. Munku looked up to see Bombalurina across the yard, her pale face a mask of determination and pure hatred.

That's when he knew that his fears had been true. Bombalurina was a dark magic enchanter—and she was exercising her powers on Demeter.

~*~

Tantomile witnessed this from a distance. She stared at Demeter's convulsing form, unsure of how to explain Bomba's power over the queen.

That's when she noticed it.

The collar.

It was just like Bombalurina's.

~*~

"W-what happened?" Teaser looked around, the fear on her face so real that no one could've guessed that she was faking.

"Macavity," Corico said darkly. He looked down at her, his yellow eyes angry slits, "Your father."

Teaser stood perfectly still at this accusation. This was a delicate situation—Bomba had taught her to always be cautious when in such a predicament. She took a moment to decide on her course of action. She decided to tell the truth.

"Yes," she hung her head in shame. "He is my father."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Corico asked harshly.

"Because I knew that you would never let me into the Tribe." A single tear slid down her delicate face. "My father is a monster; I know how the Jellicles hate him. If I would've admitted that he was my father, then I would have been thrown out instantly."

Coricopat saw the reasoning behind her decision. He most certainly felt bad about making her cry. She couldn't help who her father was.

~*~

"What have you done?" Munkustrap rushed to Bombalurina, who now had her arm wrapped protectively around Demeter. The black and gold queen looked around nervously, the fear evident in her light green eyes.

"Nothing," the red queen replied smoothly.

"Liar," he spat.

"Prove it," she shot back. She gestured grandly towards the dance floor. "Find one Jellicle who actually saw what you just witnessed. I guarantee you, you won't. I am too good at what I do, darling, to let such a thing slip."

"Everything you told me—about Tugger, about Demeter—was a lie," Munkustrap accused.

"Good boy," Bomba said patronizingly, a smile on her wicked lips. "Now you're catching on."

"You won't get away with this…this whatever you're doing," Munku felt his anger rise.

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side. There was a glint of a challenge in her dark eyes. "What makes you so sure that I haven't already gotten away with it?"

Munkustrap looked around the yard. The Jellicles were in chaos and Old Deuteronomy was gone. He turned back to the red queen.

"Who are you?"

~*~

Macavity prepared for his final _piece de resistance_ for the night. He would return to the Jellicles as their beloved Leader, and then their plan would be complete.

He quickly donned the disguise, adopting the slow, hobbling gait of Old Deuteronomy. He heard the Jellicles' cries of relief when they spotted him. They rushed to him, fawning over him with such admiration and affection that Macavity was quite surprised—no one had been that affectionate to him, not even his sister. Then he remembered that it was only because they assumed he was that lying, treacherous Old Deuteronomy, and his heart hardened once more.

His mind turned back to his conversation with Bomba earlier that night—she had promised him Demeter the Jellicle. As he thought of the song sung in his honor, his thoughts turned to his sister. She had been absolutely enchanting, her hips moved so seductively as she smiled enticingly into the darkness—right at him.

But it was just another game of hers; Macavity knew that. He also knew that the only reason she had acted so temptingly was because she feared losing him to Demeter.

So Macavity decided upon the only plausible course of action. He would still take Demeter.

~*~

Demeter began to shake uncontrollably. Bomba stepped forward, her lovely features etched in concern. She cast a small spell to calm the queen's nerves, but it didn't seem to be taking effect. What was going on?

Then the red queen turned back to the approaching form of Old Deuteronomy. She instantly knew it was Macavity. She could sense him; she could feel his power coursing through her veins. No wonder Demeter was on the edge of a mental breakdown.

Bomba moved to restrain her, to whisper comforting words in her ear, but Demeter threw her off. Then, she did something very surprising.

She attacked Old Deuteronomy.

~*~

Macavity stood in the midst of all the Jellicles—Demeter and his disguise lay in a crumpled heap across the yard. He quickly ran for the black and gold queen, intent on taking her back to the lair with him. Unfortunately, that puny little cat Munkustrap stepped forward, attempting to pull Demeter out of Macavity's grasp. Then, another Jellicle swooped in and took her from both of the fighting toms.

Macavity was absolutely livid at the thought of losing his prize, but that was the least of his worries. He turned his attention to the silver-striped tom who stood defiantly before him. Macavity thought of all the things his sister had told him about Munkustrap. He was the cat responsible for their failure. It was time to make him pay.

~*~

Alonzo, who was completely unaware of Bomba's hold over Demeter, quickly deposited the petite queen behind her long-legged counterpart. Whenever Macavity advanced, Bomba rose to her full height, spreading her arms and legs to create a barrier between her brother and Demeter.

Macavity's veins coursed with hot anger at the sight of his sister—protecting the Jellicle from him! He lashed out viciously, catching her on the cheek with his claws and re-opening the old scar that lay on her pale face.

A thin red line appeared on Bombalurina's flawless visage. She stepped back, caught off-guard by her brother's sudden aggressiveness. Then her dark eyes hardened into narrow slits and she lashed out at him, causing Macavity to stumble backwards.

She watched as her brother fended off a few more Jellicles, her heart in her throat. Despite the blood trickling down her face, she still feared for his safety. She hoped he had an exit plan.

Suddenly, Macavity pulled the electric wires, causing sparks to fly and the Jellicles to fall back from their trance with frightened cries. Just before total darkness fell, Macavity saw his sister's form as she fell to the ground. She looked over her shoulder at him, her dark eyes glittering with admiration and gratitude.

They had succeeded.

~*~

When the bag was lifted from Old Deuteronomy's head, the Jellicle Leader looked around in confusion. The room was not familiar to him, but he knew where he was. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Just then, Macavity stepped from the shadows, a sardonic grin on his face.

"Hello, Father."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**_*Author's Note: A thousand apologies for leaving you all for so long, chickadees! I have been out of town (spring break!!), and also a bit down about the recent and very tragic death of Natasha Richardson. AND I'm leaving the country soon, and have been dealing with a thousand and one problems with my passport._**

**_But never fear; I am back! And this dark little tale will be finished before I leave the States, so keep up the faith!*_**

Bombalurina gave a self-satisfied smile as she watched the Jellicles scurry about in fear and panic. Oh, this was even better than she had anticipated.

Macavity had taken care of the situation. His plan had been precise and effective. Bomba was impressed. She just hoped that her brother would keep Old Deuteronomy alive long enough for Bomba to extol her revenge.

~*~

"What do you want from me?" Old Deuteronomy asked in a tired tone.

"Don't you recognize me?" Macavity asked.

"Yes, Macavity," came the reply.

"I'm glad to see that you still know my name," the gingertom gave a hateful grin. "I mean, you should—I am your son, after all."

"Why are you doing this?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Don't act so naïve," Macavity growled. "You know exactly why I am doing this!"

"This isn't the way, son," Old Deuteronomy's dark eyes filled with sorrow.

"Isn't the way?" Mac scoffed. "Isn't the way?! You banished my mother—sent her away like a damned Pollicle! What do you expect me to do?"

"Forgive him," a voice came from the shadows. Grizabella stepped forward, her face contorted in pain and sorrow.

"What?" Macavity turned to face his mother. His expression was filled with disbelief. "Surely you've gone mad."

"This evil that you and your sister have planned will not solve anything," the grey queen pleaded. "Please, just let him go. He is your father, Macavity—surely you cannot kill him!"

"He is no father to me," Macavity said bitterly. He turned back to Old Deuteronomy, his voice hoarse with tears of rage, "You never even saw us—you sent Mother away while she was pregnant with your kits! How could you? How could you condemn your children to a life of hate and fear? How could you be so cruel?"

"I did what I thought was best," the maine coon said quietly. "Now, I see that it was not a wise decision—"

"Not a wise decision?" Macavity asked mockingly. "You threw us away, completely destroyed your family and our lives, and you think that it was _not a wise decision_?"

He leaned forward, his chest heaving angrily. His face was just inches from his father's. "You're about to see just how unwise that decision was."

~*~

Tantomile reached forward, quickly snatching Demeter's collar from the queen's neck.

"Hey!" Bomba gave a cry of anger, rushing towards the black and white queen. But apparently Tantomile was much stronger than her thin frame implied. She grabbed Bomba by the throat, quickly pushing her back into a pile of pipes.

While Bomba was still trying to regain her footing, Tanto ran her fingers over the collar. Soon, she found an odd bump inside the lining. Using her claw, she pulled away the lining to reveal a small amulet.

Bombalurina didn't move. She knew that all was lost.

"Interesting," Tantomile turned to her, holding up the amulet. "I assume this accounts for Demeter's strange behavior."

"No," Bomba admitted, gingerly rising to her feet and dusting off her coat. "It just keeps you from messing with her."

"Just like the amulet in your collar," Tanto suddenly understood. "That's why I can't read your mind."

"For such a smart cat, you really are slow," Bomba smirked.

"I seem to get around just fine," Tantomile stepped forward, her chin jutted out in a gesture of defiance.

"Look, Tanto," Bomba adopted a soft tone, moving in until her face was just inches from the black and white queen's. "No one has to know of this."

"I'm not one of your mindless toms," the corner of Tanto's mouth quirked into a grin. "You'll have to try harder than that to convince me."

"Tell me," Bomba replied breathlessly, her fingers gently tracing the outline of Tantomile's face. "What would it take?"

~*~

As soon as the collar fell from her neck, Demeter felt a strange sensation through her body. She looked across the yard at Munkustrap, who lay on the ground, not moving. Apparently he was still recovering from Macavity's attack. Something stirred within her—small at first, but with growing intensity. Then, it was as if a flood gate of compassion was opened upon her soul—the spell was broken.

She rushed to him, softly calling out, "Munkustrap. Munkustrap, are you alright?"

At the sound of Demeter's voice, Munkustrap felt his heart stop. There was so much warmth, so much love in her tone…was she actually concerned for him? Surely it meant that she still cared! At that thought, Munkustrap sat up, slowly making his way to her.

She met him halfway. Her tiny paws gently cupped his face, tears spilling down her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel…like I've been in a daze, and I've just woken up. I—"

"I know," Munkustrap said softly.

"I just…I'm so sorry." She rested her head against his chest, mumbling, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Bombalurina has kept you under a spell," Munkustrap explained, keeping his voice low so that no one could overhear them.

"Why?" Demeter looked up at him, her face filled with confusion. "She's my friend."

The realization dawned on her. Suddenly, she looked around, the tears falling softly down her cheek, "How are we going to get my father back?"

~*~

Tantomile drew a nervous breath, her eyes never leaving the dark orbs that stared so enticingly at her. To say that she wasn't tempted by Bomba's offer would be a lie. Ever since she had seen the red queen, she had been entranced—Bombalurina had an aura about her that was absolutely captivating.

"I-I-I can't," she took a step back.

"Yes you can," Bomba purred, stepping forward, her eyes gleaming with predatory anticipation. Now that she was back in control, she was enjoying this tightrope walk on the forbidden line.

"You're black magic," Tanto said weakly, her mind still trying desperately to fight the emotions that were pulsing through her veins.

"I know," Bombalurina grinned as she leaned forward, gently cupping the back of Tantomile's neck and drawing the queen closer to her. "I know."

~*~

"Oh, this is terrible," Teaser shook her head. Corico nodded in agreement.

Just then, Mistoffelees rushed over, announcing breathlessly, "I'm going to bring Old Deuteronomy back."

"What?!" Teaser and Corico cried in unison.

The tuxedoed tom nodded in affirmation. "I'm going."

"You can't," Teaser grabbed him by the shoulders. "He will kill you!"

"I have no choice," Misto replied simply.

"Let me help you," Teaser said passionately. Corico and Misto exchanged glances. Apparently Misto's magic had worked better than they thought.

"Please," the petite queen pleaded. "He's my father. I know him. I know where he's keeping Old Deuteronomy; I know what he'll do. Please. Let me help."

"Fine," Misto gave a small smile of appreciation. "How do we stop him?"

~*~

Tantomile closed her eyes, surrendering to the red queen's lips. As she felt Bombalurina's tongue slide into her mouth, the realization of her treachery slammed into her full-force.

"Stop!" She pushed Bomba away, immediately repulsed by her own compliance in the situation.

"What's wrong, Tantomile?" There was a slight taunt to Bombalurina's tone. "You don't like it?"

"N-n-no," Tanto admitted, instantly regretting her answer. She blushed profusely, her anger rising within her. She had allowed herself to fall into this black widow's web, to be drawn in by those dark eyes and those lips—those lips that tasted of pomegranate and wickedness!

"Then what's the problem?" Bomba purred, stepping forward once more. Her proximity was intoxicating; Tanto felt her knees weaken—along with her resolve.

"You helped Macavity kidnap Old Deuteronomy," she stated, trying to will her body into _not_ wanting the red queen's touch.

"Yes, I did," Bomba didn't even bat an eye.

"How could you be so evil?" Tanto asked in a hoarse whisper. "So evil—"

"And yet so tempting?" Bomba finished, raising her eyebrow provocatively. "That's the allure of it, Tantomile. Because I do whatever I want—I don't care who gets in the way or what happens. I'm free, free to do whatever I please. Don't you want that freedom?"

"Not if innocent lives are harmed in the process," Tanto replied.

"You can't think about that," Bomba said softly. Her voice had a lulling cadence, like the gentle sound of waves at midnight. "Haven't you ever just wanted to be free? To do what you wanted—not what everyone else wanted, but what you wanted?"

"Yes," Tanto admitted.

"I can give you that," Bomba purred. "I can give you freedom. All you have to do is follow me."

"You're lying," Tanto said softly, turning away from the red queen.

"You don't sound convinced," Bomba replied with a smile. "You know I'm right."

"You're evil," Tanto looked up at her, finally daring to meet those dark eyes again—those eyes that seemed to transfix her, the way the gaze of a serpent mesmerizes a little bird.

"I know," her smile deepened.

"Why did you do this?" Tanto still didn't understand.

"You'll understand soon enough," Bomba replied smoothly.

"I want to know now," Tanto retorted stolidly.

"You're beginning to bore me with your incessant questions," Bombalurina lost her seductive air. Her patience was wearing thin. She quickly snatched the amulet from Tanto's paw and crushed it beneath her heel.

"Now," she straightened up with an air of finality. "You have no proof. Problem solved."

Tantomile watched the red queen stalk away, her hips swaying with each step. Oh, she truly was a beautiful creature—beautiful but deadly, a dangerous plague of hatred and evil cleverly disguised in the form of a rose. But even roses have thorns.

~*~

Cassandra felt an odd sensation rippling through her body, like a light summer breeze on waves of grass. The world became distorted, until it disappeared completely. Then, another world began to take shape, becoming more and more stable.

"Saints in Heaviside," she breathed in amazement. "Misto did it."

To be honest, the dark queen didn't think that Misto really could transport her to Macavity's lair, where Old Deuteronomy was being held.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a closet, or cellar of some kind. The walls were concrete and cold. She must be in a warehouse. Now all she had to do was find Old Deuteronomy. Summoning up all her courage, she reached for the doorknob, gently turning it and peering out into the deserted hallway. Once she was certain that the coast was clear, she stepped out into the hall, trying to gather her bearings and locate Old Deuteronomy.

That's when she smelled it—hyacinth.

~*~

Bomba made her way across the yard, her mind moving at a million miles a minute. Macavity had succeeded, but there was still much to do. First, she had to find Demeter. Until this whole matter was resolved, then she must keep the black and gold queen under her grasp.

That's when she saw them.

Munkustrap and Demeter.

Embracing each other passionately.

"Great," she growled to herself. "I leave her alone for five minutes and all hell breaks loose."

~*~

"Don't do this!" Grizabella pleaded, stepping in between Old Deuteronomy and Macavity as a shield.

Macavity gave a growl of displeasure. This was the second time that someone had stepped between him and his intended target.

"Step aside," he threatened.

"No," Grizabella replied tersely. "I won't let you do this—you can't destroy your father."

"He is not my father!" Macavity cried out again.

"Yes, he is!" Grizabella thundered back. "Whether you like it or not, he is your father. Yes, he wronged you, but this will not change anything."

"Stop defending him!" Macavity cried out in exasperation. "He deserves everything he gets!"

"This isn't going to make things right," Grizabella tried to calm him down. "Just let it go."

"An entire lifetime of pain and rejection—and you just want me to let it go?" Macavity was incredulous.

"I know it's hard—but it's the right thing to do," Grizabella reasoned.

"I'm past right and wrong," Macavity said staunchly. He pushed his mother aside, "This ends tonight."

~*~

Cassandra stood frozen in the hallway, her legs as heavy as wax. She couldn't move, couldn't stop herself from taking ragged, hysterical breaths. This place—she had been here before! The smell of hyacinth could have been a coincidence, but there was something else…something indescribable that told Cassandra that she had been in this very hallway, many moons ago.

Suddenly, she remembered the entire thing.

She had been at a club—the music was loud, the crowd was louder. It was hot, too hot. A red queen had approached her—how had she not remembered this? And how had she not realized that the queen was none other than Bombalurina? Of all the vivid memories she retained from that night, why hadn't she remembered the queen who had led her into the darkened alley—and to her horrible fate?

Cassandra's body shook with silent sobs as she realized the truth—she had been raped by Macavity. All these years, she had assumed it was some random stranger, a complete and horrible twist of fate. But looking back, she realized that it had all be a clever and well-crafted plan.

She remembered hearing two voices afterwards.

_"Is it finished?" The first had asked_. Now she realized it was the voice of Bombalurina.

_"Her mind is too strong," the second had replied._ It had to be Macavity. "_She would never believe that you saved her. I can only create so much of a memory."_

_"Then let her go," Bomba had replied carelessly. "We'll try again in a few months. Find a different one."_

_"Why not our sister?"_

_"Half-sister," Bomba had corrected tersely. "Too risky. And no way am I letting you lay a paw on your own flesh and blood. It's just disgusting."_

_"Desperate times—"_

_"We're not that desperate," Bomba had replied coolly. "Now, take her back to the alley. Erase as much of her memory as possible."_

Cassandra couldn't remember the rest—apparently Macavity had done a good job of erasing that part of her memory.

But why hadn't she remembered any of this before? In the thousand times that she relived this nightmare, why hadn't these memories surfaced?

_Because you weren't here—back where it all began_, her inner voice said quietly.

She looked towards the closed door at the end of the hall—light poured through the cracks; she could hear two voices arguing. One of them was definitely Macavity.

_It isn't too late for revenge._

_~*~_

"This is all my fault," Grizabella turned her head away sadly, a single tear trickling down her ragged cheek. "I only taught you hatred—I never taught you how to forgive."

"Forgiveness is overrated," Macavity replied smoothly, turning his attention to his father. "You've been awfully quiet, old man."

"What do you want me to say?" Old Deuteronomy looked up at him in confusion. "That I made a mistake? That I am sorry? That I never meant for this to happen? It wouldn't make any difference to you—your mother is right; you couldn't forgive, even if you wanted to. You don't know how."

"You're right," Macavity growled. "But I do know how to kill. And it's time I put my skills to use."

~*~

Cassandra steadied herself as she reached for the doorknob. _One, two…_

The light was almost blinding, but her eyes quickly adjusted.

"What the…" Macavity whirled around at the sound of the door bursting open. Cassandra quickly lashed out, catching him off-guard. Old Deuteronomy stood, as if to stop the fight, but Grizabella seemed to hold him back.

Cassandra was surprised to see the Glamour Cat, but she really didn't have time to ask questions. The dark queen stood in the center of the room, panting heavily under the hurricane of emotions that swept across her battered soul. Now, she would have her revenge.

She would kill Macavity.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

***_Author's Note: Special Thanks to Joalle for pointing out Teaser's continuity goof! I tried to fix it in this chapter.*_**

Cassandra rose to her full height, the anger building within her like a tidal wave. She grabbed the nearest thing she could find—the plank of a shattered crate—and began to swing with all her might. She hit Macavity once, and again, and again, her anger rolling into a mind-numbing blackness.

Suddenly, a burst of light struck her. Macavity was fighting back—and he had supernatural powers on his side.

As Cassandra flew across the room, she realized her folly. Her sanity returned; she realized that she had to get Old Deuteronomy out of danger. As soon as she hit the ground, Cassandra jumped to her feet. She reached out, pulling Old Deuteronomy away from Grizabella. As soon as they were far enough away from Grizabella and Macavity, Cassandra wrapped her arms around him fiercely, hoping that Misto was still in tune to her telepathic mindset.

Apparently he was, because the room began to grow dim, shifting and bending into another dimension.

~*~

Macavity looked around the empty room in shock. Everyone was gone—his mother, Old Deuteronomy, the other strange queen. How had they disappeared?

"Quaxo," he growled as the realization dawned on him. That puny conjuror had apparently transported them all back to the yard.

~*~

Bombalurina heard the shouts of joy as the cats welcomed Old Deuteronomy back into the Tribe. Her rage seethed beyond control at this point, so she quickly stalked off into the shadows, her eyes burning like hot coals from Hell's own flames.

She took a deep breath, trying not to let her anger overtake her. Then, she saw her mother appear, a worried expression on her weathered features.

And that's when something strange happened.

Deuteronomy chose Grizabella for Heaviside.

~*~

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser exchanged incredulous looks, their mouths open in shock.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't part of the plan," Teaser said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure you're right," Mungo replied, his awe-struck eyes never leaving his grandmother as she ascended into the paw of the Everlasting Cat.

~*~

Bomba looked around the yard quickly. Things were taking a turn for the absolute worse. Not only had Old Deuteronomy returned, but her only ace had been sent to everlasting peace.

But Bombalurina was not quite ready to abandon this sinking ship. She looked around—how many Jellicles actually knew of her involvement in tonight's incident?

None, really. Sure, Tanto and Munku suspected as much, but they didn't have any definite proof.

They didn't need any.

If Old Deuteronomy was back, then he must have been with Macavity. Which meant that he knew the truth about Bomba's motives for becoming a Jellicle.

It wasn't safe anymore.

Bombalurina quickly grabbed her niece and nephew, dragging them to a secluded corner of the yard.

"I told you this would happen," Bomba hissed, fury shooting from her eyes like flames as she motioned to Demeter and Munkustrap, who were holding hands and cuddling like doves.

"What did you expect us to do?" Teaser asked defensively. "You said yourself that love is more powerful than the darkest magic!"

"I expect you to fulfill your task," Bombie retorted harshly, her voice now dripping with venom. "I ask you to keep them apart for one week—one week! Is it that difficult?"

"Look," Mungo stepped forward, shielding his sister from his aunt's wrath. "We ain't the only two responsible. Keeping them apart was just as much your job as it was ours."

Bombalurina did not respond kindly to this comment—she lashed out at Mungo, striking him squarely on the cheek.

"Do not blame your weakness on me," she threatened, her voice rumbling into a low growl. "I have spent the last three weeks groveling before that old twit, Deuteronomy. I have made a complete slave of myself—I have publicly denounced all that I hold dear, everything that I am—just so we could succeed!"

She turned away, flicking her tail in agitation. She turned back to her niece and nephew with a renewed sense of fervor, "This isn't just about revenge—this is about your future. Everything that I do is for you. I do this so that you can claim what is rightfully yours. All of this is for you—it always has been!"

Mungo and Teaser fell silent as they contemplated their aunt's words. Even if they were right, Bombalurina had turned the situation around—another one of her artful skills of manipulation. Her righteous tirade had made the two repent of their brash behavior.

Bomba gave an exasperated sigh, looking away and trying to control her anger. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control.

"You two stay here," she said quietly. "I'm going to see Macavity."

~*~

Munkustrap looked around the yard, his dark eyes trying to find the red queen's form. Bombalurina had a lot of explaining to do. The problem was that Munkustrap couldn't seem to find her.

"Demeter," he said distractedly, still straining his neck to see above the crowd. "Stay here with Cass and your father."

"What's up, Strapster?" Tugger sensed Munku was upset about something.

"I'm looking for Bombalurina," Munku answered. "She's behind all of this."

"You really think so?" Tugger seemed shocked.

"I know so," Munku replied with utmost certainty.

"Holy Mackerel," Tugger gave a low whistle. He put his hands on his hips, turning to Munkustrap with a curious expression, "Do ya think her kits are in on it, too?"

The thought hit Munkustrap like a brick bat. Why hadn't he thought of that before? Teaser and Mungo were probably in on it too—how else could Bombalurina pulled it off?

That explained Rumpleteaser's attempt to seduce him. Why hadn't he made the connection before—and how was a complete dead-brain like Tugger able to put the two together?

"Let's find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser," Munkustrap said quickly, moving through the crowd.

"Right-O, Boss," Tugger followed him.

~*~

"Uh-oh," Mungo nudged his sister. He motioned to the approaching forms of Tugger and Munku. "We've got company."

Rumpleteaser felt a lump in her throat at the sight. Her paw trembled slightly as she quickly grasped her brother's paw. "We've been caught."

"Don't say anything," Mungo whispered.

Teaser looked up at him incredulously. "Are you serious? How about you shut up and let me do the talking?"

"Because I'm the oldest."

"Yeah, well I'm the smartest," the tiger-striped queen retorted. "So that settles it."

Mungo opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by Tugger.

"Where's your mother?"

"We don't know," Teaser replied coolly.

Munkustrap was oddly quiet. For some reason, Teaser's reply triggered something in his memory.

The very first conversation they had together, they had spoken about their parents.

"_My mother disappeared when I was young, too. I feel like I never really knew her…"_

"Wait," Munkustrap held up his paw. "You told me that your mother disappeared when you were young. So who is Bombalurina?"

"Her aunt," Coricopat appeared from nowhere. Teaser whirled around, the shock evident on her face.

The black and white tom gave a wry grin, "You forgot I read minds, remember?"

Teaser turned back to Munkustrap, her eyes wide with fear. She had to tell him everything, before Coricopat did. Confessing to the plan would be a point in her favor. And at this time, Teaser was focused on one thing: survival.

~*~

Cassandra's paw shook like a leaf in the wind as she smoothed the fur on her forehead. She still couldn't believe how close she had been to death—and how entirely her hatred had consumed her. She thought back to the darkness that had flooded her soul, how savagely she had attacked Macavity. Her own intensity had scared her. How could she be capable of such violence?

She cast a timid glance in Old Deuteronomy's direction. He had not spoken to anyone about the ordeal in Macavity's lair. Still, the dark queen wondered what the Jellicle Leader thought of her now. Did he see her as a monster, an out of control queen with a blood thirst for vengeance?

And one thought bothered her more than anything: why was she feeling so guilty about all of this? Didn't Macavity deserve it? Didn't she have the right to avenge herself? After all the pain and horror that she had experienced, wasn't she justified in extolling her pound of flesh?

The answer was no. Her violence, for all its fury and power, could not bring back what was taken from her. It could not bring peace; it could not soothe her troubled soul.

She sat back and took a deep breath. And in that moment, the dark queen took all of her pain, all of her hurt and anger and fear, and simply let go.

~*~

"So Macavity is your father, Bombalurina is your aunt, you and your brother were part of a plan to murder Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap summarized the last half-hour of Teaser's confession.

The identical tiger kits nodded in confirmation.

"Why?" Tugger seemed at a loss. "I mean, why kill Old D? What has he ever done to you or Macavity?"

"Macavity is Grizabella's son," Munku replied carelessly. "It's a simple bout of revenge."

Mungo and Teaser exchanged looks. They knew better than to correct them. Teaser looked over her shoulder fearfully at Coricopat. If he read her thoughts, he might have discovered the real reason for Old Deuteronomy's disappearance.

Apparently, he hadn't, because he didn't correct Munku's observation.

What Teaser didn't know—and neither did Coricopat, for that matter—was that Macavity had not been so naïve when pitting his offspring against the Jellicles. He knew of Coricopat's telepathic abilities; the Hidden Paw had intentionally blocked off sections of Rumpleteaser's mind, in an attempt to save his daughter in case things went sour.

And so the poor, innocent Jellicles were blithely unaware of the true reason for Macavity and Bombalurina's revenge.

~*~

"Macavity!" Bombalurina stormed into the building, slamming the door forcefully behind her. "Where the hell are you?"

"Right here, dear sister," he replied coolly from his perch atop the stairs.

She stared defiantly up at him, her paws on her hips, "You have a whole lot of explaining to do."

"Good to see you, too," Macavity gave a sardonic smile. "I'm glad to see that you escaped the Jellicle Mob that would inevitably be after that pretty little head of yours. Not that I doubted your abilities, mind you—"

"Well I apparently overestimated yours!" The red queen shot back forcefully.

"Calm down," Macavity seemed unphased by her violent humor. "The game isn't lost yet."

"Then you must know something I don't know," Bombalurina stormed up the stairs, punctuating each word with a stomp. "Because Munkustrap and Demeter are engaged again—which means Munkustrap is the Jellicle Heir!"

"You really should calm down," Macavity fought back a smile. He had begun to find his sister's anger quite humorous. It seemed to be the only time she wasn't in total control. It was a welcome change.

"Nothing will ruin this. By right, the Jellicle Throne is mine," she hissed, her face just inches from her brother's. "And no snot-nosed goody-four-paws without any blood ties is going to come in and steal it from me. It is _mine_."

"I think that's really Old Deuteronomy's decision," Macavity pointed out.

"Oh, he thinks he can make up for a lifetime of hurt by sending Mother to Heaviside," Bombalurina fumed, oblivious to her brother's comment. Her tail twitched in agitation. "Well, he's wrong. Dead wrong."

"Don't worry," Macavity assured her. "I'll take care of our father."

"You were supposed to take care of him earlier," Bomba flashed a deadly look at her brother. "But apparently that half-brained twit, Quaxo, and his muffin-top of a sidekick, Cassandra, have outwitted you!"

"Enough!" Macavity bellowed, taking his sister by the wrists and shaking her roughly. "I said I would take care of it. And I will."

"I'm not sure you can," Bomba admitted, jutting her chin forward defiantly.

"It would be very unwise to underestimate me, _sister_," Macavity spat the last word. "You know better than anyone just how dangerous that can be."

He let go of her wrist, his paw lightly touching her face—touching her cheek, where the scar still lay. The scar left by his own hand that very night. Bombalurina recoiled slightly, the memory of the injury flooding her brain. She gave her brother an uneasy look, her eyes suddenly filling with fear.

"Don't test me," he said in a low, menacing tone. The fearful look on her pale face was truly priceless. He took her by the shoulders, looking her dead in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

She gave a small nod, her bottom lip quivering, "I-I-I do."

There was something so intoxicating in this moment—Macavity felt slightly giddy by his sudden power. For the first time in his life, Macavity was truly in control, holding within his grasp the most powerful cat he knew—his sister, who until now had been like an unstoppable force of nature, an ungovernable hurricane of strength and sexuality. And now, Bombalurina was handing over the reins. She was giving up her precious power—to him! Macavity felt invincible.

He also felt impulsive. He had power now—and those with power to could have anything they wanted, take anything they wanted. And he wanted Bombalurina.

He pulled her to him roughly, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss. This time, she did not pull away. Her mouth melted into his; she slowly wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself to relinquish her inhibitions. It was the final test of her loyalty, the true sign that she was giving her brother full control of the situation. This only added to Macavity's euphoria.

He tasted her tongue—both familiar and exotic, comforting and strange. Their lips parted; he heard his sister take a ragged breath. Her dark eyes peered fearfully into his.

"What have we done?" She asked in a slightly horrified whisper.

"Nothing yet," Macavity gave a wry grin.

Bombalurina slipped out of his grasp, backing away in a sudden display of uncertainty, "N-no, we can't…we have to stay on-target. We have to stay focused—"

"We are focused," Macavity replied smoothly as he moved closer to her. She shrank back once more, her back lightly brushing against the wall.

Macavity felt another surge of adrenaline. Like all predators, he delighted in the joy of the chase—this time his prey was Bombalurina, usually so poised and in control, who now cowered meekly in the corner, unable to meet her brother's gaze.

"Please," she turned her big brown eyes towards him pleadingly. But all those years of temptation, all those years of enticing looks and gentle touches, had been leading up to this very moment—and now that the moment was finally here, nothing would stop Macavity from his desire.

He stepped forward again, his face now just whispers away from her. He saw the fear in his sister's eyes, but he also saw something else. Anticipation?

"Say no and I'll stop," he said in a low tone. Bombalurina's gaze fell to the floor. That was the only response he needed. He reached out, gently touching her arm. She gave an involuntary shiver.

"Please," her bottom lip quivered as her eyelids fluttered rapidly, like the silent beats of a moth's wings.

Macavity pulled her to him, tasting her neck. She gave a deep sigh, melting into his forbidden touch.

And all through that dark, sultry night, Bombalurina never uttered the word no.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

***_Author's Note: For clarification's sake: Mac and Bomba call Misto by his conjuring name "Quaxo", whilst all the other Jellicles call him by his common name "Mistoffelees." Just in case you were confused!*_**

The morning dawned grey and humid as fog still rolled through the narrow streets of London like an ominous omen of the evil to come. No one seemed to notice this but Rumpleteaser, who sat atop a tower of old tires, her kittenish face set in concern.

Coricopat appeared beside her, taking a moment to watch silently as the tiger-striped queen stared morosely out into the street. He thought she was still feeling guilty about betraying her family.

"Thank you so much for your help," Coricopat smiled softly at Rumpleteaser. She jumped at the sound of his voice, but quickly regained composure.

The tiger-striped queen simply shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Go along with your father's plan, like you were supposed to," he answered quietly.

"So why didn't you try to stop me?" Teaser asked curiously.

"Because I can't control your actions. I must let you make your own decisions; let the future run its course," Coricopat answered simply.

"And you knew that I wouldn't go through with it," Teaser supplied helpfully. Corico gave a soft chuckle.

"That, too."

There was a comfortable silence as the two sat side by side, watching as the other Jellicles entered the yard, mingling and chattering away.

"Teaser," Corico began gently, unsure of how to pursue the subject. "When I read your mind, I found…other things. Things you probably don't remember."

"Like what?" She cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Like who your mother was," Corico answered. He took a deep breath. "If you want to know, I could tell you."

"Please, tell me," she looked up at him, her large green eyes filled with pleading. "I've always wanted to know, but my father wouldn't talk about it—and Bomba didn't dare mention it at all."

Corico nodded, his uncertainty rising with each passing second. The answer had the potential to shatter Teaser's fragile world. Still, she had the right to know.

"Your mother was the Lady Griddlebone."

~*~

Macavity woke to find himself in a tangled web of sheets and limbs. He took a moment to stare at his sister, who slept so peacefully next to him. Her brow furrowed as she dreamt; Macavity briefly wondered what ill dream dared to disturb Bomba's slumber.

More than likely, Mungo and Teaser would be returning today—Macavity did not want them to find their father and their aunt in such a compromising position. Realizing this, he tried to extricate himself from her grasp.

His stirring woke Bombalurina, who turned to smile softly at him, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Hey, you," she purred.

"Hey," he said softly, kissing the top of her head as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"So what's your big plan?" Bomba sat up slightly, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"We'll discuss it later," he replied, making his way across the room and creating a distance between them that seemed like a gulf of silence.

"Are you ashamed?" Bomba's voice caused him to stop. It held the slightest hint of fear. Fear of what? Fear of discovery? Of rejection? Of losing him? Macavity couldn't decide. His thoughts were too muddled.

"No," he said patiently.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" Bomba's voice was almost pleading, like a small kit's. He turned to see her dark eyes filled with sadness.

"You are ashamed," she stated, turning her head to the window as she fiddled absentmindedly with the edge of the sheet. Numbly, she added, "I knew this would happen."

"I'm not ashamed," Macavity assured her. "Everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine," she did not turn her gaze from the window. "It's all unraveling, right before my eyes—everything I worked for—gone. It's all gone."

"I said I'll fix this," Macavity reminded her gently, although a hint of steel entered his words. Bomba nodded quickly, blinking back tears of defeat. She may say that she believed him, but those dark eyes did not lie—she did not think her brother was capable of such a feat.

Macavity saw the doubt in her eyes; he knew she did not really trust him. That meant nothing to him; he would simply prove her wrong. Then he would prove himself worthy of her love—the love that he had so desperately wanted from her ever since they were kits.

You see, Macavity was not ashamed of his actions. He was ashamed that his sister had sunk low enough to let him in. All his life, Macavity had lived in Bombalurina's powerful shadow—despite the fact that he was the one called the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon of Crime. He had always felt so unworthy of his reputation, of his glory—mainly because Bomba had been the true force behind the empire of crime.

He looked over at his sister again, who was staring blankly out at the foggy morning. She was an amazing thing, a goddess of chaos and destruction—oh, the darkness she had orchestrated, the terror she was capable of! She was a force to be reckoned with, a beautifully dark creature who fed on hatred and desire, whose red fur mirrored the hungry flames of the very pits of hell.

He did not deserve her.

But that would soon change, Macavity reminded himself with a sudden sense of determination. After today, he would be able to take his place beside this fierce queen, to call himself her equal in all things, and then—yes, then!—he would be worthy of her. He would touch her without shame, to know that he no longer defiled her with his weakness or his neediness. No. He would become the strong, fierce tom that she so desperately needed. He would be everything she ever needed, everything she ever wanted.

Today was the day.

~*~

"The Lady Griddlebone?" Teaser was shocked. All her life, she had heard tales of this daring feline, but never in a million years would she have guessed that Griddlebone was her mother!

"Would you like to know what happened to her?" Coricopat asked quietly.

"She died at sea," Teaser answered numbly. "During the attack on Growltiger, she…disappeared. Everyone said that she drowned."

"Not quite," Corico looked across the yard. Now came the hard part.

"What?" Teaser turned to him with hopeful eyes. "Do you mean she's still alive?"

"No," he replied sadly. "She's dead. But she didn't drown. She was murdered."

~*~

"So, are you ready to tell me all about your grand idea?" Bombalurina's red lips curled into a wicked grin. Gone was the frightened, despairing queen—a new day had dawned and with it came another chance to overthrow Old Deuteronomy.

"I'm still working on it," Macavity admitted.

"It must be good," Bomba mused, laying back on the bed with a self-satisfied smile. "I haven't seen you this focused in ages."

Macavity merely shrugged in response.

At that moment, Rumpleteaser burst into the warehouse, calling for her father.

Macavity and Bombalurina rushed to the top of the staircase, staring down at the tiger-striped queen in alarm.

"What's wrong, love?" Bomba's dark eyes filled with concern.

"Everything!" Teaser cried, tears of utter despair filling her large eyes. Her father and her aunt came down the stairs, both hovering over her with looks of worry and fear.

"What happened?" Macavity asked. He looked around quickly, "Where's Mungojerrie? Did the Jellicles hurt him? Did they—"

"They didn't do anything," Teaser shook her head, tears now flowing freely down her pale cheeks. Bombalurina reached out to take her into a hug, but Teaser jerked away.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, her eyes shooting fiery darts at the red queen.

"Teaser, what on earth has gotten into you?" Macavity asked, stepping between the two queens.

Bombalurina was oddly silent. Something in Teaser's face told her the truth. And suddenly, the red queen was filled with fear.

"Bomba killed Mother!" Teaser shouted, her small face twisted into a petulant expression.

Macavity literally felt the air leave his lungs. He slowly turned to look at his sister, who took a step back in fear.

"You killed Griddlebone?" He stared at her, the shock evident upon his face.

She did not say anything. She did not have to—the small tear trickling down her pale features spoke volumes.

"How could you?" His eyes filled with hurt. "All those years, you told me that it was Old Deuteronomy who had her killed—all this time, I have blamed him for my pain, when really, it was you who caused it!"

"I had to," Bomba replied weakly. In all her life, she had never felt to so fragile, so broken. For countless years, she had prepared for this day, building her fortress against Old Deuteronomy--and now her whole world was tumbling down like a flimsy house of cards! She turned her tear-stained face to Teaser, who stared at her aunt in a mixture of horror and pure disbelief. "Teaser, baby, please understand. I didn't want to—but I had to. For you, for your brother—"

"You always say that," Teaser replied numbly. "You always claim that you do things out of love for us. But you don't love anyone but yourself. Everything you do is to protect yourself."

"That's not true," Bombalurina's tone suddenly filled with anger. She took her niece by the shoulders roughly, "I love you—you know that! I have been a mother to you. I have always—"

"A mother to me?" Teaser looked at her incredulously. She backed away, sorrow filling her innocent features. "You taught me how to seduce cats to get what I want. You taught me to lie, to steal, to cheat—anything to get ahead in life! You taught me to hate, taught me to kill. What mother teaches such things to her kit? The only thing you gave me was a bitter soul."

"I gave you what you needed to survive," Bomba replied, stepping forward boldly. The impassioned expression on her pale face told Teaser that she truly believed this. "All these years, I have protected you; I have cared for you. I—"

"That doesn't make up for taking away my mother!" Teaser retorted through her tears.

"Do you think I didn't consider that?" Bomba challenged. The hurt in Teaser's eyes was mirrored in her own. "It was a hard decision to make—but I had to do it. That doesn't mean that I wanted to, or that I don't regret it, but it had to be done. I had to."

"Teaser, you need to leave," Macavity said in a low tone.

Teaser looked at him in confusion, "But I—"

"Leave, now!" Macavity threatened. Rumpleteaser did not dare disobey her father—she quickly disappeared, running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her father was about to murder her aunt, and she did not want to witness such a sight.

~*~

"Do you think she'll come back?" Demeter asked, biting her bottom lip in concern.

Munkustrap didn't have to ask who "she" was. He knew.

"I don't think so," he admitted. "She's too smart to try the same trick twice."

"But she has Macavity on her side," Demeter said quietly, the fear evident in her light green eyes. Munku wrapped a comforting arm around his mate.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt us ever again."

~*~

Macavity turned back to his sister, the hurt and confusion still written across his face. The anger in his soul was overthrown by an avalanche of sorrow.

"Why?" He asked, his voice hoarse with tears.

"She was a distraction," Bombalurina reasoned. A wave of fear passed through her dark eyes.

"She was the mother of my kits." Macavity stated, still dumbfounded by the sudden turn of events.

Bombalurina's red lips quivered; she did not reply. Macavity rose to his full height, towering over her.

"I loved her!" He roared angrily.

"She was making you weak!" Bomba cried out, her voice cracking in desperation. She took a moment to steady herself, taking a deep breath. Her voice became low as she tried to calmly explain, "She wanted out—she wanted to turn us over to the Jellicles. She was going to—"

"I don't give a damn about what she was going to do—you killed her!" Macavity cried hoarsely.

"I had to do it," Bomba shook her head in remorse, her dark eyes pleading for her brother to understand. "I did it for you."

"You mean for you." Macavity turned away contemptuously.

"For us! For both of us!" Bomba cried out, rushing over to her brother and taking him by the shoulder. "Don't you see? It had to be done!"

"You disgust me," Macavity said darkly, turning towards the door.

Bombalurina raced after him, begging as her hands reached helplessly for her brother, "Please don't leave me…please—"

Macavity just shook his head. He stopped, never turning to look at her.

"All this time, you used me," he said sadly. His heart seemed to break under the weight of this betrayal. "You fueled my hatred for Deuteronomy—you fed me lies to keep me focused on revenge. I bet Griddlebone didn't want out—I bet you just killed her as an excuse to win me over, to get me involved in your crusade for the Jellicle Throne."

Bombalurina did not reply. Macavity knew that he had guessed correctly—his sister had always been an expert manipulator, but once Griddlebone had entered the picture, Bomba's sway over her brother had waned. She would have done anything to regain her power, even if it meant killing her brother's mate, the mother of her niece and nephew.

He started for the door once more. He had nothing left to say, nothing left to feel for this twisted creature that called herself his sister.

"Mac," Bomba reached out to him, attempting to pull him back to her. "Please don't leave me. Please, not like this—"

Macavity shrugged her off, continuing towards the door. Bomba ran after him, taking him by the shoulder and forcefully turning him to face her.

Tears fell freely down her beautifully distressed face, "Mac, I need you. Don't leave me now."

If it had been anyone else, Macavity would have thought they were sincere. But he knew his sister all too well.

"You are so pathetic," Macavity growled, leaning forward intimidatingly. "You know that? Pathetic!"

He glared down at her, his face just inches from hers. For the first time, he saw pain in his sister's eyes. Pain and something else. Could it be regret?

Trembling under her brother's hateful gaze, Bomba turned her face, her gaze dropping meekly to the floor.

"Please," she whispered, her voice nothing more than a breath.

Macavity stared at his sister in a mixture of sadness and loathing. Her face was turned to the side, displaying her perfect profile. A tear trickled down her pale cheek, whilst her drooping lashes glistened with a thousand more unshed drops of sorrow.

In that moment, she was truly breathtaking. She was so breathtakingly tragic, so helpless and vulnerable. It was as if he could literally see her bleeding, beating heart as it crumbled into a thousand pieces.

That was just it, Macavity thought as he felt the pang of reality, she doesn't have a heart. Despite her outer beauty, Bombalurina's soul was still as mangled and twisted as the gnarled roots of an oak. As for her tragic air—she had no one to blame for her tragedy but herself. Her hatred had consumed her, and everything that she had held so dear.

Yes, she was beautiful. But Macavity knew the truth. It was nothing more than another clever trick, an illusion of the darkest kind. He gave a sad shake of his head. This was just another game.

He walked away. Bomba sank to the floor in despair. She didn't even watch him go, her face as blank and emotionless as stone.

Then, something changed. Her face set into a mask of utter hatred.

"Coward!" She cried after him, causing him to stop in his tracks. She continued, her rage spilling into her vocal chords with harsh ferocity, "I always knew you were too weak to see this through! You are nothing but a spineless, simpering fool."

Macavity turned around slowly, his anger building within him. He stared at this creature, who was now crouching on the floor like a tiger, ready to attack—the same creature who just moments before was a beautiful, tragic puddle of tears!

Bomba continued her attack, "That is why you could never rule—and you never will! You are weak, mindless—you have the power of a thousand conjurors and yet you are nothing!"

"Watch your tongue, viper," Macavity threatened, taking a step towards her. "You forget to whom you speak. I am the Hidden Paw, the Napoleon—"

"You are what I made you!" Bomba spat hatefully. "I created you! Everything that you are—everything that you have—is because I molded you! Your kits, your title, your possessions—I gave them to you, because I am the only reason you are here!"

"Liar!" Macavity bellowed.

"Coward!" Bombalurina shot back.

"I will kill you," Mac warned. Bomba gave an ugly laugh.

"No, you won't. You're too weak to strike me," she taunted. "You couldn't even—"

Suddenly a blinding light flew from Macavity's fingertips as he shot a spell at his sister. Bomba did not even try to conjure up a protective shield. She let it hit her full-force, like a shockwave. The force of impact sent her sprawling across the floor, hitting the wall with a dull thud.

Macavity instantly regretted his actions.

Bombalurina lay there, her eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. There was a moment of mind-numbing whiteness, then she felt the tingling sensation return to her fingers, slowly seeping into the rest of her body.

Macavity stepped forward, fearful of the damage he had wreaked on his sister. Much to his surprise, she was still alive.

Suddenly she gave a deep throated chuckle—a soft sound that filled Macavity with dread.

"Oh, Mac," Bomba grinned as her voice dipped into an alluring low. She rolled over to her side, giving another chuckle, "You are so predictable."

"I meant to kill you," he admitted. After a moment, he added in an incredulous tone, "You should be dead."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger," Bomba sat up, her dark eyes never leaving his face. Slowly, she rose to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her muscles.

"I don't understand," Macavity shook his head. "That blow would have killed anyone else. How did you—"

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve," she grinned wickedly at her brother. "And thanks to that little voltage you just gave me, I have some more power as well."

"A transferral spell?" Macavity was shocked. "H-h-h-how did you—"

"Can't give away all my secrets," Bomba held up a cautionary finger. "It's what keeps me alive."

She dusted off her coat, taking time to smooth the fur on her chest and flip her whiskers with a careless air.

"Now," she stepped towards her brother, her eyebrow arched playfully. "I am going to pay a visit to Daddy Dearest—with or without you. What's your answer?"

"No," Macavity said flatly.

Bomba gave another grin and a careless shrug of her shapely shoulder, "Doesn't bother me. I've got what I needed from you."

"You won't make it out alive," Macavity commented, the concern slipping into his voice. Despite the evil she had caused in his life, Macavity could not help but worry about her.

"I know," she said quietly, suddenly losing her playful smirk.

With that, she gave her brother another kiss on the nose—and just like times past, she held his gaze for a full beat. She gave a breathless smile, the tears now forming in her eyes. They both knew what this meant—and they also knew the outcome. The corner of her mouth quivered in an unvoiced sob, but she quickly straightened her shoulders, jutting her chin forward in a confident gesture once more.

"Be a good boy while I'm away."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**_*Author's Note: It's the end of the line, chickadees! Much love to everyone who reviewed, who added this twisted little tale to their faves and what-not. Thanks for being so patient and for continuing to read my work! And now, the final chapter...*_**

Tantomile looked up at the darkening sky, squinting her eyes as her face filled with concern, "Looks like a storm is brewing."

Coricopat nodded sagely in agreement. They were seated side by side on an old chest of drawers, passively watching the other Jellicles as they went about their day.

Suddenly, the hair on Corico's back stood on end.

"Someone's here," he whispered hoarsely, his yellow eyes darting back and forth suspiciously.

"Who?" Tanto rose to her feet. She, too, felt an odd prickling in her skin. Dark game was afoot.

"Someone strong," Cori kept his voice low.

"Macavity?" Tanto guessed. Her brother shook his head.

"Someone stronger."

~*~

Bombalurina walked into the Jellicle Junkyard for the last time, her flame colored tail fluttering behind her like a war banner. She strode confidently through the yard, not even bothering to look at the frightening Jellicles who cowered in her wake.

Nothing could stop her now—she possessed Macavity's power as well as her own. She truly had become a force to be reckoned with.

And today was her day of reckoning.

"Deuteronomy!" She called out boldly, craning her long, lovely neck as she sought out the object of her hatred.

"Here I am," Old Deuteronomy stood, his dark eyes filled with sorrow.

Bombalurina stood before him defiantly, a cool look upon her flawless features. Now that everyone had been unmasked, there was no need for pretenses.

"I must admit," she gave a sardonic chuckle. "Sending Mother to Heaviside—that was a stroke of genius on your part. Bravo."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"You know what I want," Bombalurina's dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ah, yes," Old Deuteronomy gave a heavy sigh. "Your pound of flesh."

"I want what is mine!" Bomba cried passionately, pounding her chest with righteous indignation. The fervor glistened in her eyes. "I am your eldest child—by right the throne is mine!"

"So you have come to force me into naming you as my heir," Deuteronomy guessed.

Bomba gave a curt nod. "But first, I want all these cats to know what you did to my mother."

A nervous twitter ran through the crowd of Jellicles who witnessed the exchange from a safe distance. Bombalurina turned to them, her chin jutted out in a mixture of defiance and pride, "My mother was Grizabella—yes, the same Grizabella who was chosen for Heaviside last night! As you know, the Glamour Cat was an exile—banished for dark magic."

She turned back to Old Deuteronomy, her dark eyes zeroing in on his, "What you don't know is that she really was banished for carrying Deuteronomy's kits."

Gasps of horror rippled through the yard. Macavity and Bombalurina were Deuteronomy's offspring?!

"Yes," Bombalurina gave a sarcastic smile, as if to answer the question on everyone's mind. "You see, Old Deuteronomy already had a mate, and infidelity isn't looked on too favorably in the Jellicle Tribe. So what did he do? He banished his lover—the mother of his kits! And we grew up without a father, without a tribe to call our own. With a price on our heads."

She gave a low growl of discontent, flicking her tail in agitation as she glared hatefully at her father. A slow grin crept onto her beautiful face—that face that reminded Old Deuteronomy so much of her mother!

"Now they see you for who you truly are," she taunted, her wicked lips slipping into a victorious grin.

~*~

Rumpleteaser waited at the street corner. Almost an hour ago, she had seen her aunt leave the warehouse. Her father was still in there. Teaser was too afraid to go back, too afraid of finding her father's lifeless body on the cold concrete floor. Bombalurina had killed before; she could very easily kill again.

Finally, Macavity emerged, a look of utter defeat on his worn features. Teaser rushed to him.

"Daddy, are you OK?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"I'll be fine," he reassured her, forcing a smile. "Where's your brother?"

"At the safe house," Teaser replied. "When I found out about Bomba and Mother, we decided to leave the Tribe. It was the only place we had."

Macavity nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get Mungo and get out of town. Start over, somewhere nobody knows us."

Teaser nodded, a smile blossoming on her pretty features, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

~*~

Misto watched as Bombalurina continued her verbal attack on the Jellicle Leader. Finally, the red queen finished her speech, turning to Old Deuteronomy with expectant eyes.

"What I did was wrong," the maine coon admitted. "That is why I chose Grizabella for Heaviside. It was my peace offering—to you and your brother. I had hoped we could start over, that we could heal old wounds and learn to live in peace."

"I didn't come here for an apology," Bomba said flatly.

"What else can I do?" Old Deuteronomy seemed at a loss.

"What you should have done years ago," Bombalurina replied. "Accept me as your eldest child and heir to the Jellicle Throne."

There was a moment of dumbfounded silence.

"You have the chance to make things right," she looked at him, the intensity burning in her dark eyes. "So do it."

Mistoffelees could take no more—he rushed towards the queen. With her usual sense of foresight, Bomba turned quickly, throwing her arm out in a halting motion. A loud pop was heard and Misto levitated off the ground. With another flick of her wrist, Bomba sent Misto flying into a pile of hubcaps.

The red queen turned angrily back to her father, who remained silent.

"I see you're still thinking about it," she mused, the corner of her mouth jerking into a sardonic smile.

~*~

Macavity stopped in the middle of the street, his shoulders sagging under the weight of his conflicting emotions.

"You go on," he said to Rumpleteaser, motioning towards the street.

"Aren't you coming?" She turned to look curiously at her father. He gave a simple shake of his head, the sorrow brimming in his eyes.

Teaser understood. He couldn't leave Bombalurina—she was the only thing he knew. Macavity would be unable to survive without his twin sister, just as Bombalurina would be unable to survive without him. They were the fabled two-headed snake—two heads, but one body, one inseparable entity, each incapable of surviving without the other.

Teaser gave a curt nod, blinking back the tears that threatened her eyes. She knew she would never see her father again.

She stepped forward, timidly wrapping her arms around him, "Goodbye, Daddy."

"Bye, Teaser," Macavity's voice cracked with emotion. He gave a soft, mournful smile as he playfully tapped her nose, "Keep an eye on that brother of yours."

"I will," she promised. She watched her father as he turned and headed towards the Jellicle Junkyard, to make his last stand against his evil father, with his even eviler sister.

A beat passed. Then Teaser took off in the opposite direction. She knew a shortcut to the yard. And no way in Heaviside would she willingly let her father go to his death.

~*~

Misto rose to his feet, his head still swimming from the blow. He quickly worked his fingers, sending a blue bolt in Bomba's direction.

The bolt hit the queen full force, causing her to duck her head from impact as her body shuddered under the sudden surge. Mistoffelees was completely unaware of Bomba's transferral spell. Rather than hurt her, as it should have done, the bolt gave the red queen another burst of power, making her even more powerful than before.

She raised her head, chuckling wickedly as her dark eyes set on the tuxedoed tom. "Wrong choice, Quaxo."

She straightened up to her full height, raising her paws above her head in a grand gesture. Bomba clapped her paws together and lightning split the sky. The heavens rumbled angrily as the red queen gave a throaty laugh.

"Time's up, Deuteronomy."

~*~

Mungojerrie sat in the safe house, mentally ticking away the minutes. Where was his sister?

Teaser had been acting strange all morning…well, stranger than usual. Mungo had seen her deep in conversation with Coricopat early that morning; after the conversation, Teaser had approached her brother, fearful and upset, and had demanded that they leave at once. She had left him at the safe house, promising to return and explain everything to him.

But something told Mungojerrie that his sister would not be returning.

Had he been abandoned yet again?

Mungo's thoughts turned to his mother, who had abandoned him when he was just a kit. Sure, Macavity and Bomba had tried their best to raise him, but it wasn't enough. Unlike Teaser, who did not remember their mother at all, Mungo had vague memories of his mother. He never understood why she left.

He always assumed it was because he had been a bad kit—he was always getting into trouble, always doing and saying the wrong thing. What mother could love such a kit? He thought that must be her reason for leaving—she didn't want to be bothered by him anymore.

Apparently neither did Teaser.

This was how it had been his entire life. Never good enough for anyone. Macavity saw him as a weak son, unable to carry on the empire of crime. Bomba saw him as a sometimes useful tool, although she favored Teaser because his sister was the smarter one. Mungo had always assumed that Teaser was the only one who simply accepted him for who he was, but obviously he was mistaken. She no longer wanted to be burdened with a brother like him—a stupid, boorish brother with no powers and no sense of direction.

He noticed a large shard of glass lying in the corner of the room.

Without his family he was nothing.

Nothing.

~*~

The heavens thundered with such intensity that the very earth shuddered in fear. Lightning flashed across the dark skies and the clouds unleashed a torrent of rain and fury.

Bombalurina stood before Old Deuteronomy, her eyes lit up with childish anticipation. All her life, she had dreamt of this day—this very moment when Old Deuteronomy admitted his sins and gave to her what was rightfully owed her.

The rain ran in rivulets down her pale face, glistening her lips as they slid into a wicked grin.

"Do it, Father," she commanded, her eyes shining intensely.

He looked down sorrowfully at the pitiful creature before him—this creature who was created out of love, but born into fear, who possessed a beautiful face but a misshapen soul, who was born with greatness, but chose to feed on hate and lust and deceit. This creature who was his daughter, and his rightful heir.

"I can't," his voice cracked with tears. It still broke his heart, knowing that the one thing that his child wanted—the one thing that would sooth the troubled waters of her soul and restore peace into a life of chaos—was the one thing he could not give her.

"You will," she said simply, but the darkness in her tone spoke volumes of determination, driven by hatred.

~*~

Tantomile felt her fear rise within her as she saw the look on Bombalurina's face. This cat would do whatever it took to secure the Jellicle Throne.

Tanto nudged her brother. They had been silent long enough.

~*~

Teaser's short legs pumped furiously as she ran towards the yard. The earth trembled again as the black sky roared in displeasure. If omens were to be trusted, then Bombalurina had already begun her battle for the throne.

~*~

Mungojerrie stared at the ceiling, a slightly dazed expression on his face. Death didn't hurt so bad after all. In fact it was…peaceful. Knowing you had nothing to fear, nothing to lose, nothing to gain—all of the things in life suddenly seemed to inconsequential.

He took one last happy sigh as the world began to fade into a comforting, soundless grey.

~*~

Summoning up all of her strength, Tantomile grabbed her brother's paw. Her energy was multiplied by his as they fed off each other's power. Extending their free paw, they focused their golden eyes upon Bombalurina's red form.

Slowly, the evil enchantress began to levitate. She turned around in mid-air, almost as if in slow-motion. Her dark eyes found the twins and she gave an odd little smile. Lightning flashed once more and the rain beat down even harder than before.

"She's trying to get us to break concentration," Coricopat remarked, never losing sight of the red queen.

"So don't let her," Tantomile replied simply, redoubling her mental efforts.

The sky turned a dark, ugly black and the very clouds seemed to boil with fury.

"Oh, you precious dears," Bombalurina's triumphant voice rang out in the yard. "You have no idea, do you?"

Just then, a white light shot out from Bombalurina's hovering form, blowing back everyone like a shockwave. Her victorious laughter could be heard throughout the yard. She slipped slowly back onto solid ground and confidently walked over to Corico and Tantomile, who were still sprawled out in shock.

"You don't know whom you're dealing with," she leaned over, a wicked grin on her beautiful features. She took a moment to stroke the side of Tanto's face, her voice low and taunting, "Tanto, darling, you disappoint me. I would've expected a little more creativity from you."

With that, she turned on her heel and moved towards Old Deuteronomy once more.

"What's it gonna be, Deuteronomy?" She called out, her voice holding every inch of a challenge. "Will you let more innocent Jellicles suffer for your sins?"

The maine coon rose to his full height, his dark eyes hardening in anger. "My child, you have gone too far."

"And what are you going to do about it?" The red queen taunted.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he replied sadly. Then he threw up his paws and shot a blue light that stopped Bombalurina in her tracks. She stood stock still, as if she had been frozen.

She bowed her head under the oppressing weight of her father's magic. Then, in a sudden surge of strength, she threw off his enchantment, as captive would throw off his chains. Her dark eyes glittered triumphantly.

"Oh, Daddy," she grinned mockingly at him. "You can't get rid of your little girl that easily."

~*~

Rumpleteaser entered the yard quietly, her large eyes searching for the other mystics—the only ones who could stop her aunt's murderous rampage. The signs of Bombalurina's warpath showed throughout the yard—cats were scurrying for safety as the rain continued, threatening to flood the earth with its fury.

Teaser quickly found Mistoffelees, who was crouched behind an old car.

"Where is she?" Teaser didn't waste time.

"You can't stop her," Misto replied. "She's too powerful. She has my power—and the twins' too!"

"Where is she?" Teaser demanded a second time. Her face was a mask of stony determination.

"With Old Deuteronomy," Misto sighed, motioning towards the center of the yard in defeat. "They are having a show-down."

Just then, Corico and Tanto appeared. Cori grabbed Teaser by the shoulders, "You're the only one who can save us!"

~*~

Bombalurina and Deuteronomy held each other in a stalemate—both were bent on destroying the other, but neither one budged. The storm carried on, lighting crackled across the sky as thunder shook the world. The rain beat down mercilessly from the blackened sky as the two enchanters stared defiantly at each other, each focusing all their energy on breaking the other's protective shell.

"I will win, Old Man," Bomba called out, her dark eyes never leaving their target. "I always do."

"We shall see about that," Deuteronomy replied calmly, although he felt a quiver of fear. His daughter possessed a willpower that was truly terrifying.

Bombalurina furrowed her brow in concentration, and the rainstorm became a blizzard. White flurries of snow whirled around them as the cold bitter wind whipped their faces with relentless strength.

~*~

Macavity looked up at the dark sky. He was only a few blocks away from the yard; already he could see the snowstorm, which was contained within the Jellicle Kingdom like a snow globe.

He felt a lump of fear in his throat.

That could only mean one thing: his sister was taking her last stand against their father.

~*~

Bombalurina knew she could not hold out much longer. Her father was much stronger than she was; it was only a matter of time before her borrowed powers wore off and she would be left defenseless.

But she had one weapon in her favor—one that her mighty father did not possess. She was fueled by righteous fury, by hatred and the desire for revenge. Deuteronomy was merely propelled by his desire to stay alive.

She quickly remembered every horrible thing that had happened in her life—every act that she had blamed on Deuteronomy, all the years spent in fear and loathing, adding to the flames of hatred that burned so brightly in her soul.

Bombalurina threw out her paws once more, with all the fury she could muster. Deuteronomy was not expecting this sudden surge; he was thrown back against the fence. His head hit with a dull thud and all fell silent.

The red queen took a moment to make sure he truly was unconscious before she began to laugh with wild abandon at her sudden victory. Then, she collapsed. The strain of fighting her father had made her weak.

Just then, Rumpleteaser appeared beside her.

Seeing her niece filled Bombalurina with a sudden sense of strength. She stood up, her face flooded with joy and relief.

"You came back," she said breathlessly, a tear of happiness twinkling in her dark eye.

"I came to stop you," Teaser said simply.

A strange look passed over Bomba's face as she processed Teaser's words. The red queen gave a contemptuous snort. "You can't stop me. You have no powers."

Teaser reached out, grasping her aunt's arm with a sudden ferocity. "Yes, I do."

Bomba's eyes flew open in shock, then her pale face contorted in horror as she began to feel the power leaving her veins.

"I'm a leech," Teaser gave an odd smile.

Bombalurina's face furrowed into a mask of pure hatred.

"No, No, NO!" She cried out angrily, wrenching her arm from Teaser's grip. She clapped her paws together, trying to regain her strength. The blizzard roared around them; the snowflakes stuck to Teaser's lashes and almost blinded her vision.

The tiger-striped queen fell to the ground, wrapping herself around Bombalurina's ankle and holding on for dear life as the wind whipped around her and the sleet stung her skin. Bomba gave an angry shriek, but she was helpless. The storm raged on, swirling around them with growing intensity.

~*~

Macavity burst into the yard, panting hard from his run. He looked around wildly. He spotted his sister and his daughter in the middle of the yard. But something wasn't quite right. The expression on their faces, the way Bomba seemed to be sinking to her knees….

Suddenly, he knew. He rushed forward, unsure of what to do.

"Teaser, stop!" He cried out.

"I have to do this, Father," the tiger-striped queen replied, never loosening her grasp.

Bombalurina reached out to her brother, her face filled with unspeakable pain.

"You'll kill her!" Macavity cried hoarsely.

This made Teaser hesitate. She wanted to stop Bombalurina, but killing her was a different matter. She let go of her aunt, turning towards Coricopat, who stood watching at a distance. Bombalurina collapsed to the ground once more, still reaching helplessly towards Macavity.

"You didn't say it would kill her," Teaser said simply, a hurt expression on her face.

Corico's face set in determination. "It has to be done."

"No," Teaser shook her head. She looked down at her aunt, who was a crumpled, mangled form of her once-vibrant self. "I won't."

"Then you leave us no choice," Mistoffelees stepped forward.

Macavity quickly moved between the tuxedoed tom and his sister. With a deft flick of his wrist, Misto sent the Hidden Paw flying across the room.

"Daddy!" Teaser shrieked, rushing to her father's side.

During all of this, Bomba had been regaining her strength. She rose to her feet, her face set in determination. She knew she would not survive. But she would not go down without a fight.

"Come on," she stood, jutting her chin forward defiantly at the three Jellicle mystics. "Let's finish this."

Just then, Bomba lurched forward, as if she had been pushed from behind. She gave an odd groan. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she gave another dizzy step forward.

Her chest felt like it was on fire—and her head, so woozy! She looked down to see a sharp object protruding from her chest. Someone had stabbed her in the back.

Slowly, with the zombie-like movements of someone who is dying, she turned her glazed eyes towards her attacker. She stared into the defiant face of Munkustrap.

"So, it's Prince Charming who kills the Wicked Witch," she gave an ironic smile. She was gasping for air now, taking quick ragged breaths. "I—I didn't—think—y-you—had it in you."

She fell to her side once more, giving one last soft groan as the air left her body for the final time.

The storm died down instantly as the dark clouds began to slowly seep away. The remaining Jellicles stared at Munkustrap in a mixture of fear and wonderment.

"It had to be done," he said simply. He looked across the yard at Demeter, who was crouched beside her father, along with her brother.

Tugger looked up at Munkustrap and gave a grave shake of his head. The Jellicle Leader was dead.

Macavity rushed over to his sister, his body wracking under the weight of unvoiced sobs as he gently took her into his arms.

Macavity looked down at the beautiful creature before him—the beautiful creature whose blood now marred the pristine white snow. Even in death, her face was a model of absolute perfection. She seemed so peaceful…almost angelic, now that the dark light of hatred had left her brown eyes.

He stroked the side of her face tenderly. They had given everything, lost everything—for what? The Jellicle Throne couldn't bring her back. All the powers in Heaviside couldn't bring her back. Their revenge had been futile—a useless, deadly stain that had killed everything good, that had destroyed the life they could have had, and the peace they could have found.

It was all for nothing.

Teaser came up behind him, softly placing her paw on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, a single tear slipping down her pale cheek.

"So am I," Macavity admitted with a sigh. He scooped up his sister's lifeless body into his arms and walked out of the yard without a single backward glance.

"Where is he going?" Corico sidled up to Rumpleteaser.

The tiger-striped queen gave a small shake of her head, her beautiful green eyes brimming with tears.

"To bury his love and die in peace."

_~Le Fin_


End file.
